Twisted
by Inu5292
Summary: What happens when Inuyasha and Kagome find another well that leads to the future? Along the way they meet a girl. But there's a twist...she's from America. First fic.
1. Default Chapter

**Hello everyone um thanks for reading my story and I hope you like it and if you don't screw you. I'm just kidding(please don't hurt me). But anyways keep in mind this is my first fic so be nice. Also I don't own Inuyasha but I wish I did. But I don't…….yeah that's my downfall.**

Twisted Chapter 1: Default Chapter

Beep! Beep! Beep!

"Augh, that stupid alarm clock" Iyana said as she got up to turn it off."_Another day of school...I wish there was like a huge tragity or something so I wouldn't have to go"_

P.O.V WARRING STATES ERA

Inuyasha, Kagome,Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kilala had just finished their breakfast and were back on the road to find a jewel shard that has been rumored to be somewhere in the next village.

" We should get moving, we should be able to get there by nightfall" Inuyasha said a little angry that everyone was taking their own sweet time to get going.

" Relax Inuyasha we'll get there when we do." Kagome said in a cheerful voice

" Yeah Inuyasha!" Shippo said just to get under his skin a little bit._ Ha Ha! He doesn't know how much fun this is._

" What was that runt?" Inuyasha asked with a scary look on his face.

" Oh nothing……."

"I have to go back home, we're out of supplies'

"Right now! We're half the damn way already"

"Well that's to bad cause we're out of raman"

" Let's go" Inuyasha replied in a mean 'disapproving' voice even though he really wanted it.

The group left for Keade's and got there just before sunset. They had traveled all day and had only stopped to take short breaks.

" We're here!" Shippo said jumping out of the basket on Kagome's bike.

Sango, Miroku, and Shippo all went into Keade's hut while Inuyasha too Kagome to the well.

" I'll see you tomorrow Inuyasha" Kagome said with a wide yawn.

" O.k Kagome, make sure you bring some raman back for me." Inuyasha replied

" Whatever Inuyasha" Kagome said before jumping down the well and being surrounded by a familiar blue light.

PRESENT TIME AMERICA

After hitting the snooze button about 20 times Iyana had finally gotten up and had just finished taking a shower and was finishing getting dressed at the moment.

" Iyana come downstairs!"

"Coming!" she replied as put her long hair into a ponytail. _Dammit I'm late!_

" Hi mom, I'm late for class, gotta go… bye!" she said as she grabbed her keys and ran out of the door.

Iyana got into her truck and drove like a mad woman to school only to arrive about 7 minutes later. She parked got her books and things and ran to class. She didn't even bother to stop at her locker. When she got into class everyone was just talking and the teacher was nowhere to be found. _I did all of that for nothing…just great._

She went and sat down by her three friends who were taking about a new mall that was going to be built soon.

"Hey guys" she said with a small smile.

" Hi" they all said together.

Another day of boring school.

**Alright now I know that your like what in the hell was the point of that I know………. I'm sorry it really sucks. And it's very short I know. In the next chapter I promise that there will be more stuff Inuyasha will meet Iyana and something will happen to Kagome…but what will it be….stay tuned and don't touch that remote. **


	2. Getting Started

**Wassup everybody! I hope you liked the first chapter. Also I will let you know now that I will probably update almost everyday because I'm always on the computer. But if I don't sorry now because I tend to forget things a lot. Also when school starts (I don't know if I'll still be doing this) but I don't think I'll update nearly as much because I'm going to 8th grade(they grow up so fast). Anyways Enjoy!**

Twisted Chapter 2: Getting started

It turns out that the school hadn't done any work today because everyone was celebrating the end of the school year. So for the last week of school there was to be no work because what's the point if it's not going on your record?

"I did all that rushing to get here on time for nothing" Iyana said with a very frustrated look on her face. _Why me?_

"It's your fault you didn't get the memo" Iyana's friend Kayla said " Besides you should have known by now, you've been going to the same school for 4 years now."

"And your point is? I like to be prepared if you don't mind. Not everyone is like you and come to school with nothing." Iyana said with a pout.

POV THE WARRING STATES ERA

"Grr…it's time for Kagome to come back and she's not here" Inuyasha said as he punched the ground with an angry look on his face.

" It would be wise to let her stay there Inuyasha, she'll just end up getting mad at you…again" Miroku said as her look a sip of tea.

" Yeah she'll sit you to the ground" Shippo said as he played with Kilala.

" I don't care I'm going to go get her" Inuyasha replied to the two _I have to tell her something anyway…something doesn't seem right._

With that said Inuyasha got up and started running to the well. When he arrived he jumped in to be transported to the future.

POV KAGOME'S HOUSE

"Mom I'm late and if I don't go now Inuyasha's going to get mad and come and get me" Kagome said with a whine.

" He can wait, besides I just need you to take this to gramps" Mrs.Higurashi replied.

"Fine but I gotta go right after that" Kagome replied with a frown.

" That's fine dear"

Kagome took the bag her mother handed her and walked out of the sliding door only to see Inuyasha walking up to her house.

" Hi Inuyasha" Kagome said as she waved

" Hey! Your late….care to explain yourself?"

" I went on a date with Hojo and…."

" YOU DID WHAT!"

" Just kidding anyways I was on my way but my mom is making me take this to gramps" Kagome replied.

" I guess that's a good excuse"

" Yep"

"We have to hurry up woman, I have to tell you something important, you go get your stuff and I'll take this to the old fart"

"O.k. Inuyasha" Kagome said with a laugh

Inuyasha took the bag from Kagome and took off to find her grandpa. Meanwhile Kagome was putting some last few things into her bag and making sure she had everything she needed. Kagome walked outside to see Inuyasha waiting for her patiently.

"Ready?" he said

"Yep let's go" Kagome said as she started to walk towards the well house.

" I have to tell you something first, before we get on the other side and Shippo gets in the

way.

" What is it?" Kagome said with a curious look on her face

" I sense another time gap. It's like there's another place where you can get to the future but I don't know how far up in the future.

" I guess we had better check it out before we start to search for jewel shards again, this could change the future."

" Yeah so we need to get there as fast as possible." Inuyasha said looking off deep into space.

The two walked over to the well house still in deep thought about the new found situation.

" Ready?" Inuyasha asked Kagome

"Yep, let's go!" Kagome replied.

O.k that was kinda a cliffy. Sorry.: ducks from sharp items thrown:. Oh remember when I said they were going to meet Iyana?…..I lied….it will be In the next chapter. Sorry again( please don't hurt me). See you tomorrow!


	3. WTF!

**Hello people! Hope you like the story so far. I do. This chapter is where everything is going to start to come together. I hope you like it. Also I forgot to say in the last chapter 'I don't own Inuyasha' so there it is. I will also tell you now that Iyana is Japanese put she moved to America when she was young.**

**I don't own Inuyasha!**

Twisted Chapter 3: WTF?

After talking to her friends for a bit after school, Iyana got in her truck and drove home. They were planning to meet up at the mall around 5 o'clock. She was exhausted even though she didn't do anything the whole day. As soon as she got home she said hi to her family and went upstairs to her room.

_So tired…_she thought as she let her bag fall to the ground. _Maybe I'll take a quick nap for a while…only 20 minutes. _She thought to herself as she nodded off.

TWO HOURS LATER

Iyana woke up to see that the sun was just starting to set. _That's odd, I only slept for 20 minutes. _She got up and looked at her clock_ 5:30 oh damn I'm late. She grabbed a jacket and her cell phone and wallet and jogged downstairs._

" Hi mom, I'm meeting dome friends at the mall be back around 7 k?"

" O.k. drive safe"

" I will" she replied giving her mother a kiss on the cheek and walking out the front door.

She got in her truck and drove to the mall…….

WARRING STATES ERA

Inuyasha and Kagome explained about the time gap that Inuyasha sensed earlier. They were planning to go there tomorrow morning. But this time only Inuyasha and Kagome were going to go because Kagome new the future better than Inuyasha and she would be able to help him.

"We had better get some sleep, it's going to be a long day tomorrow" Inuyasha said as he jumped into a tree.

"I agree with you Inuyasha" Kagome said as she pulled her sleeping bag out of her backpack "Goodnight everyone" she said.

"Goodnight" they all replied together.

IYANA'S HOUSE

Iyana and her three friends had a great time at the mall. They went shopping, to the arcade, and got ice cream. Even though they were having fun they had to go home before their parents freaked.

Iyana drove home and skipped dinner because she was full off of ice cream. She took a shower and sat back on her bed and drew until she fell asleep. She only had a few more days of school left and then it would be summer vacation….Yay!

NEXT MORNING

Iyana woke up extra early the next morning so she could go outside and play basketball before it was time to go to school.

She got up, put on some comfortable clothes, and tied her long ebony hair into a loose bun. She ran downstairs to eat some breakfast being careful to remember that everyone else was asleep at 6:15 in the morning. After breakfast she grabbed her ball and went outside…..

WITH INUYASHA & KAGOME

The two woke up early so that they could be done by the middle of the day and had been walking for about an hour and a half now.

"We're here" Inuyasha said pointing somewhere beyond the trees. Kagome perked up as soon as he said it, she needed to be ready just incase something was going to try to kill them.

" Let's go" Inuyasha said as he started to walk closer in the direction where he pointed. He pulled back the trees to see a…..

WITH IYANA

She had been outside for about ten minutes and was starting to get a little tired so she took a small break on a little bench they had in their back yard._ This is a good work out. _She thought _Maybe I'll play in college next year._

WITH INUYASHA & KAGOME

A well. Of all things it's another well.

" That is so Déjà vu'" Kagome said looking at the well in utter disgust.

" Oh well, are you ready Kagome?" Inuyasha said holding out his hand.

"Yep" she said taking it and putting her foot on the lip of the well.

The two jumped in and were surrounded by red light. Inuyasha felt Kagome squeeze his hand harder. He laughed on the inside. _Scaredy cat._

On the other side they looked up to see a roof.

"Ready Inuyasha" Kagome said

" Yeah hop on" He replied. She got on and they both jumped up and out of the well. Kagome looked around to see three new cars parked next to each other.

" We're in my time Inuyasha, lets go outside and see if we can find anyone that can help us." Kagome said with a smile " It's just a matter of finding out where we are." She added.

They walked outside the door to see a girl around there age.

"Excuse me?" Kagome said

Iyana heard someone speaking Japanese. She turned to the side to see a young girl with a very handsome boy with her. But the weird thing was he had on fake dog ears and wore a red kimono….weirdo. _Good thing I know Japanese_.(I want to let you know that they are speaking in Japanese now and I don't want to go through the Japanese to English thing so there you go.)

"Um Hi, what are you doing and why does he have dog ears?" Iyana said in a questioning voice.

"If I tell you, you won't believe me" Kagome replied.

The whole time Inuyasha just looked at the girl. _I can't believe this, she's the one I saw when I was on the tree_

**There you go. Inuyasha was watching Iyana when he was stuck to the tree. I hope you liked this chapter. I'll be continuing tomorrow. Bye and live long and prosper.**


	4. Strange meeting

**Hello again people! I'm leaving for a trip Friday so I don't think I'll be able to update everyday for this next weekend. But I'll try. Maybe if more people review I'll keep going, but I don't really see the point anymore. Just kidding but I would like some reviews. I just want to say thanks to: Lie74 and Ashurii for reading and actually liking my story….thanks dudes.**

**I don't own Inuyasha! **

Twisted Chapter 4: Strange Meeting

Inuyasha just kept staring at the girl. _This can't be…what the hell is going on? How is it that I could sense this girl way on the other side of the well? We're not even in the same damn country._

Meanwhile the two girls were still talking trying to figure out the whole situation. It is a bit strange when a girl and guy that has dog ears comes out of your garage.

" O.k. I think we should go in my house and settle this out so follow me" Iyana said turning around to lead the way into her house. It was about 6:30 in the morning and her parents and little brother (I just threw him in there) would be waking up soon. She had to make this quick or come up with something….and soon.

" My name is Iyana and you are?"

" My name is Kagome Higurashi" Kagome spoke up "and this is Inuyasha"

" Hi, can I ask why you were in my garage?" Iyana said with a strange tone of voice.

" Well what I'm about to tell you will freak you out but this is how it goes. I'm from present time Japan and Inuyasha is from feudal Japan. On my 15th birthday I fell down a forbidden well to his time. We ended up being friends and now we are searching for the Shikon No Tama because I shattered it a while back when we first met. We are also traveling with a demon slayer named Sango, a perverted monk named Miroku, a kitsune named Shippo, and a two-tail demon named Kilala. And Inuyasha here is a half demon…he he" Kagome said as she rubbed the back of her neck.

"Alright that's a little strange, and for some reason I believe you, it's like I've heard of this before." Iyana sat there in deep thought "Inuyasha, your dad was a demon and your mom was a human right?"

Inuyasha was amazed that the girl knew about this." How did you know?"

"I don't know exactly but it just seems that I know all this information." She said not making any eye contact with the two.

" But our main reason for coming here is that there's another well that in your garage that is another link in time like the one I fell through." Kagome said, " We wanted to see what was on the other side.

" Kagome can I talk to you for a second?" Inuyasha said

"Sure Inuyasha" she replied as they walked a few feet away from Iyana who was looking down and had a very confused look on her face.

"Kagome, you know the 50 years I was on the tree….I could sense her, I think that's why she believes you and knows about me."

" That changes everything. Maybe she's a miko or something, I think we should take her to Keade just to make sure." Kagome said.

" I think that's a good idea" Inuyasha replied.

The two went over to Iyana to tell her what they thought.

" Iyana?" Inuyasha said and tapped her.

Then all of a sudden she started to glow white. Inuyasha and Kagome both backup afraid of what the light might do to them. Then she went to her regular self after about 30 seconds.

" What the hell was that about" Iyana swore

" Iyana we think you should come with us to the past and see someone about that number you just did"(I know Kagome probably wouldn't say anything like that but I just had to put it in). Kagome said in a joking voice.

" O.k. let me write a note to my parents, and get a few things"

" O.k." Kagome replied

Within 10 minutes Iyana was packed and ready to go. _I wish Kagome could get ready this fast….She changed clothes and everything. _Inuyasha thought.

The three were ready to head out so they all walked to Iyana's garage.

"So all you did was jump down there?" She said with a look of disbelief.

" Yep and you should be able to get to the other side from what we reason" Inuyasha said.

"Alright then lets do it." Iyana walked over to the edge of the well and jumped. There was a red light and she looked to see blue skies._ It worked_. _Wow it's so pretty, I guess I had better start climbing._

With in 5 minutes she was at the top of the well waiting for the others to come.

ON THE OTHER SIDE

" You think she's gotten to the top yet?" Inuyasha asked Kagome

" Yep lets go" they both jumped in to meet Iyana on the other side.

The two climbed out and saw her with her backpack on the ground and her looking up into the sky with awe.

" Hey Iyana let's go… we want you to meet our friends" Inuyasha yelled

" O.k." she said as she grabbed her bag and ran up to the two.

**Hoped you like it tomorrow's chapter might be the last one till Monday. I hope to see more reviews when I come back or I will slow down on the chapters. Bye bye!**


	5. To Keade's

**Wassup people. Nice to see you again, and if you're a new comer hello and welcome. Um I'm leaving for a trip tomorrow so I will do two chapters tonight and update early in the morning before I leave. I like you guys just that much. I will be back Saturday so it will be like I was here the whole time.**

**Shout outs: Ashurii, Lie74, and inuyashasgirl4ever382. Thanks guys, you are the one's that make me continue :tear:. Just kidding but thanks.**

**I don't own Inuyasha **

Twisted Chapter 5: To Keade's

Inuyasha, Kagome, and Iyana had been walking for about an hour and they were almost at their camp. It was only about 7:30 in the morning in Iyana's time(I wouldn't be awake). After about 20 more minutes of walking they found Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kilala all still sleeping.

" WAKE UP!" Inuyasha yelled at the top of his voice.

" Inuyasha that was very rude of you." Kagome said in an angry voice.

" Feh, whatever." He replied.

" Ah, Kagome, Inuyasha you have returned. And with a very beautiful woman I see." Miroku spoke up.

" Um thanks I'm Iyana, nice to meet you" she said holding out her hand for him to shake it.

" My dear beautiful woman, would you consider bearing my child?" Miroku said.

" Hell no pervert and you had better get away from me before I open a can of whoop-ass on you." She replied turning red.(remember she's American)

Iyana then slapped Miroku and stomped away.

" Someone will really bear you child now Miroku, your just so good with the ladies" Inuyasha said sarcastically.

Miroku started to go to Iyana who was only a few feet away standing looking at the area.

"You stay away from me pervert and learn some respect for women." She said without giving him a chance.

"Yeah Miroku or she might kill you next time." Inuyasha said laughing.

"Well Iyana this is Sango she's a demon slayer, this is Shippo who is a young kitsune, this is Kilala who is a two tail cat, and the is, as you know, Miroku the perverted monk." Kagome said pointing to the respected people.

" Hi nice to meet you all" she replied bowing her head.

" Iyana where are you from?" Sango asked

" I'm from Japan but I live in America which is way over an ocean from here" she replied

" Yeah" Inuyasha said "And we also think she's a miko so we're going to take her to Keade to ask, we would ask you Miroku but I don't think she wants to tolerate you about now." Inuyasha added.

Miroku laughed "My hands have minds of there own I can't help it"

" So when do we leave?" Shippo asked

" Now" Inuyasha replied walking in the direction of Keade's hut.

FEW HOURS LATER

The group had been traveling for about two hours now and everyone was starting to get tired but Iyana and Inuyasha. _I can't believe she's not tired like the rest of them…she's not even used to doing long walks like this._

" Pick it up you guys, Iyana's making you look like a bunch of babies" Inuyasha said

" Inuyasha shut up…" Kagome replied out of breath.

" We should take a break, their starting to get dehydrated" Iyana said to Inuyasha.

" I guess, or we could make them keep going" he replied.

Iyana gave him a look. " Are you guys ready to stop?" she said

" YES!" they all said together and sat down on the ground to rest.

" Only for a little bit though, we're moving pretty slow and I want to get there before it starts getting dark." Inuyasha said

20 MINUTES LATER

"Come on you guys, we've been sitting here for like and hour now" Inuyasha said whining.

" Inuyasha it's only been 20 minutes so stop complaining, we're ready to go now anyway" Kagome said yelling back.

"Good let's go" He replied

These people are so strange. I can't tell if their friends or not. Well once we get to this Keade person I will be able to go home…hopefully.

By late afternoon they had gotten to the villiage.

" Finally we're here, I thought I would die before we even got half way." Inuyasha said jokingly.

They walked over to the hut and went in to see Keade sitting next to her pit.

" Inuyasha, Kagome it's good to see ye" she said.

" Hi Keade, we have someone we need you to check out, we think she's a miko."

" I see well come sit down and I will look at her soon" she replied.

**Hope you liked it. It's 11:48p.m now and I need to go to bed so I will update likecrazy when I get back o.k. Please don't hate me….a lot of good stuff will happen in the next few chapters. Here's a hint because I'm leaving you hanging now: Kikyou is come,but for what reason, why is Kagome going home, what's going on with Inuyasha and Iyana, miroku sango?…..It makes you want to keep reading doesn't it? That's how I strike my pray. Ha!ha!ha!(note: not crazy) see ya! Oh and for all those people that keep telling me to hurry up and update….read the first few chapter…I UPDATE EVERY FRIGGIN' DAY! So no need to say that in your reviews…but you can if you want. Bye bye…see you Sunday.**


	6. Tests

**Hi everyone! I've noticed in some of my chapters I made some grammar mistakes…sorry about that. Also sorry about leaving you hangin' like that. I don't think I'm going on any other vacations anytime soon so I'm here to update for a while. Any on with the show…enjoy! Oh and if you want me to update all you have to do is send me a review telling me I'm taking to long. I'm pretty busy these days because I'm babysitting but anyways now you know….enjoy! **

**I don't own Inuyasha (I wouldn't be writing this if I did)**

**Twisted Chapter 6: Tests**

"So young lady…Iyana was it…. has anything ever happened to ye and it didn't seem to make sense." Keade said looking at her with a strong stare.

"No nothing I can think of." She replied looking to the ceiling as if it was helping her thoughts.

"I see well I'm going to have to do a few tests to see if you have any sort of Spiritual powers at all" Keade said with her eyes closed. "Are ye up to the challenge?" she added.

"Sure I'm ready" she replied with an ambitious look on her face.

"Alright…first I need you to close your eyes and concentrate on anything that has ever made you happy." Keade said.

Iyana closed her eyes and thought about the times she won art contests, and when she got her revenge for her little brother putting gum in her hair, and when she got her own car for one of her birthdays.

All of her happiness was generating around her and she was starting to glow a light pink color. Keade then broke he concentration by saying her name.

" That was very good Iyana, It's seems you are a miko, but not just any miko, you possess more power than me, Kagome, my older sister Kikyou, and the legendary together. I don't know how but you are, from what I know, the strongest miko there is." Keade said with a shocked look on her face. "But from what I've seen you won't be able to harness those powers just this moment, it will come in time though." She added

" Cool" Iyana said in a calm voice.

" That's the only thing you have to say after finding out that you're like the strongest person in the world?" Inuyasha said with his head cocked to the side in confusion.

"I guess it's cool but it won't be of much use in my time period." Iyana replied.

" I guess that's true" Kagome said joining in the conversation.

'_This girl is weird…. I still have to tell her about me and the tree and…I don't know how I'm going to tell her though…………….' _Inuyasha thought to himself.

"Guys I sense a jewel shard" Kagome said breaking Inuyasha thoughts.

Everyone got up except Iyana and Keade. They all started walking out of the hut as Iyana sat there looking as confused as ever.

" Where are you going?" she asked.

" Just come on and I'll explain on the way" Inuyasha replied.

Kagome and Iyana both got on Inuyasha's back and he took off running in the direction Kagome said she sensed the shard.

" We hunt the Shikon No Tama which is a very sacred jewel that almost every demon in this world is trying to get there hands on." Inuyasha explained.

" We're trying to collect then before they do and beat the bad guy Naraku who is a human who gave his soul to demons." Kagome added.

" O.k., at this point I'll believe almost anything" Iyana said.

The group had arrived at the place and were shocked to see a whole demon army full of about 300 demons.

" Wow so we have to beat all of them" Iyana said in awe

" Yep" Kagome replied

" Just great!"

"Iyana stay back so you won't get hurt" Inuyasha said.

" Fine but I can….." Inuyasha took out Tetsusaiga and did the Wind Scar attack. It went across almost all the soldiers but didn't kill them.

" Wow" Iyana said when she saw the yellow light.

"What the hell! Why didn't it work?" Inuyasha said.

Then the leader of the walked through the crowd of troops to stand in the front.

" Stupid half-ling…our armor protects us from all types of weapons, no matter how strong, you'll have to fight use face to face and I don't think you'll be winning since there are 300 of us and only 7 of you" the but ugly leader said.

" Oh shut up" Iyana replied. (100 American I can tell you that)

"What was that, stupid human you will pay for your out burst" it replied as all the troops came their way.

"Kagome, Shippo, and Iyana stay back Kilala watch them please." Inuyasha said running towards the crowd.

Miroku, Sango, and Inuyasha we're having a hard time trying to keep the troops off of them and needed help...badly._ I gotta help them even if Inuyasha said to stay back._

Just then one of the demons had Inuyasha by the arms and he couldn't move.

" Hey Kilala can I have a ride?" Iyana said to the two tail.

She mewed and transformed. Iyana got on and redied herself.

I really want to keep going so I'm going to do the next chapter tonight to…Yay! I might no finish it though but if I don't I will tomorrow..If I remember………………… Oh yeah, review!


	7. Nighttime Talk

**Next Chapter! Hope everyone likes the story. I do so far. In the last chapter it was supposed to be 100 not just 100….sorry. Well here's the next chapter….enjoy!**

**Shout outs:** **Lie74, Ashurii, inuyashagirl4ever382, and saiko fluffy, thanks dudes I love the reviews.**

Twisted Chapter 7: Nighttime Talk

Kilala took to the sky with Iyana on her back, dodging demons that were trying to grab them.

"This is good Kilala, go back to Kagome and Shippo and make sure they don't get hurt" Iyana said as Kilala mewed.

Iyana jumped off of Kilala's back, aiming for the demon that was holding Inuyasha down. Inuyasha saw her from where he was and his eyes went wide. _WHAT THE HELL IS SHE DOING? _He thought

Iyana saw Inuyasha under the demon and kicked him the back of the neck, cracking it, on her way to the ground. The demon's grip on Inuyasha instantly went loose and Inuyasha was free.

"How the hell….I didn't know you could fight" Inuyasha said pointing to her.

" Yeah well, I took classes since I was like 6, you didn't let me finish my sentence" she said smirking.

All of a sudden demons surrounded the two. They went back-to-back ready for anything that might happen next.

" You wench! You killed our leader…you will pay" One of the demons in front said.

Then suddenly they all charged at Inuyasha and Iyana.

"Think you can handle yourself" Inuyasha said to Iyana

"The question is can you and will I have to save you again" Iyana replied with a smirk.

The demons kept coming and Inuyasha and Iyana were both ready for the worst. As soon as they got close they both jumped in the air making the demons in the front crash into each other taking out about 12 of them. They landed apart from each other and started fighting as hard as they could.

Iyana was fighting 3 demons at once and Inuyasha was fighting about the same. Miroku and Sango were fighting to but you couldn't see them through the mass amount of demons. Within 10 minutes all the demons were dead and Iyana and Inuyasha had only a few scratches.

"That was fun" Iyana said panting from kicking bad guy butt.

"Yeah well we'll be seeing a lot of that." Inuyasha said as they started to walk back to the rest of the group " Iyana I need to talk to you tonight, after everyone is asleep"

"O.k" _Wonder what he wants to talk about…and why do we have to be away from the others?_

Just then they had arrived with the others. "Wow Iyana I had no idea you knew how to fight like that" Kagome said.

"Well yeah, I know a little bit" She replied rubbing the back of her neck.

"I say we make camp…it's starting to get dark, we'll search for the jewel shards tomorrow…oh by the way Kagome here are the jewel shards the demon had" Inuyasha said holing out his hand to show two shards left.

Iyana looked at the shards carefully to see what they looked like. _There so pretty _……

she thought to herself.

"Let's go guys" Inuyasha said as he started to walk away and the others followed.

30 MINUTES LATER

Everyone was settled down and just having a good time talking to each other around the fire.

"If you don't mind you guys I'm going to sleep" Kagome said with a yawn after.

" I guess I will to" Sango said

" If Sango is then I will" Miroku said

"Pervert…." Sango said.

"I guess I will to then" Shippo said giving in.

" What about you Iyana?" Kagome said.

"I'll go to bed in a bit" She replied.

"O.k goodnight everyone." Kagome said but it was no need because everyone(not Inuyasha and Iyana) had gone to sleep.

Within 15 minutes Kagome and the others were sound asleep.

"Inuyasha what do you want to talk about?" Iyana said in a questioning tone.

"We can't talk here….follow me"

Inuyasha started to walk out of the clearing and into the forest. _Where the hell are we going?_ Iyana thought.

Inuyasha stopped walking after about 5 minutes and sat down on the ground.

"Iyana, Kagome told you about how I was pinned to the Sacred Tree right?"

"Yeah, sorry to hear about that, I would've gone nuts by now"

"Well the 50 years that I was on the tree….I could….well kind of sense you"

"So your telling me that you already knew I was alive before you met me?"

"Yeah basically"

"Well when I was on the tree I longed to find someone I could love and….."

"And….?"

"o.k what I'm about to tell you might shock you, and I want to let you know now that I'm not usually this straight-forward about things." _Especially things like this._

" But I…I…love you"

**I hope you liked that…keep reading or you'll never know what will happen….sorry for the major cliffie. But this is how I get you to read my stories. Might be some fluff in the next chappie.**


	8. A Couple

**Hi! How did you like the last chapter? I bet you didn't expect that to happen. Well I hope you like the upcoming chapters and I want some more reviews. I need to know if you guys like it or not. In the Last chapters I think I forgot to say "I don't own Inuyasha". Well now you know…I don't.**

**I don't own Inuyasha**

Twisted Chapter 8: A Couple

Iyana was lost for words. No one had EVER told her that thy loved her, excluding her family. Sure she'd been on dates before and had a few boyfriends…but never anyone that loved her. How was she supposed to make a decision about something this big and she has only known the guy for a day, even if he knew her already, that still was a challenge.

_I don't know what to say….._

"Inuyasha…"

" Iyana, I know that I'm rushing you and I'm prepared to wait for your answer it's just it's hard for me because I've been waiting for 50 years already, I never thought I'd find you." Inuyasha said as he looked up at the sky.

There was a moment of silence and then Inuyasha continued to talk.

"I've been through a lot of crap my whole life and telling you how I feel makes me feel better…but I can't fell complete until I know you answer"

Inuyasha then put his hand on her shoulder. She glowed a white color like she did when Inuyasha tapped her when they first met.

Iyana's mind went blank. Then all of a sudden she saw Inuyasha. It started off when he was a child and her was playing ball and humans made fun of him, then it went to his

life with Kikyou,_ that must be her... _she thought. The it went to when Kagome released him from the tree,_ this is a flash back of his life._ Then it wen to when he met all of his friends and finally his first encounter with Iyana.

Inuyasha was freaking out. Everytime he touched her she always glowed._ "What in seven hells is going on?" _he thought to himself.

Iyana then saw Inuyasha's personality. He was arrogant, but sweet, stubborn, but reliable. He was also a nice person when he felt like showing it. Iyana's mind went black again and then her vision started to fade back only to see Inuyasha looking at her. Just then she blacked out and her body went loose. Inuyasha caught her just before she hit the ground.

"Iyana wake up" Inuyasha said shaking her a little.

Her eyes opened and she sat up.

" What happened?" Inuyasha asked.

"I don't know, I just saw flashbacks of you life, from when you were a kid until now."

"That's strange"

Iyana hadn't made eye contact with Inuyasha since she had woken up.

" Inuyasha, you do know that Kagome loves you right?"

"No to tell you the truth I didn't, but I only like her as a friend."

"Inuyasha from what I saw about your life I can tell that I…I"

"I love you" she finished.

Inuyasha felt as though her had hit a brick wall. Someone loved him. Some one actually loved him. He never thought in his whole life he would actually find someone that loved him and didn't judge him because he was a half-demon.

Inuyasha grabbed her and hugged her as if there was no tomorrow.

Iyana was shocked to see that he had made the first move. _I fall in love with someone that I've only known for a day…that's a first._

Inuyasha let go and Iyana began to talk. "But Kagome isn't going to take this well, I've seen the way she looks at you, she really loves you Inuyasha, I don't know how you haven't figured it out yet"

"I'll just have to tell her how I feel" Inuyasha said.

Iyana sat there looking at the sky. "It's getting late…we should go back to camp to get some rest" she said to Inuyasha.

They walked back to camp hand in hand(awww). But they didn't notice that there was a spy lurking about.

Kohaku was in a nearby tree looking at the couple. _I have to tell master Naraku as soon as possible._he thought as he jumped out of the tree and ran in the opposite direction of Inuyasha and Iyana.

When they got back to camp. Everyone was still asleep.

"Inuyasha we have got to tell Kagome tomorrow"

"Yeah I know" He replied yawning and jumping into a tree.

WITH KOHAKU

"Master Naraku..I found Inuyasha and a new girl together, they seem as if their mates."

"Inuyasha, you finally found someone to like you, Kohaku we will attack them at sunrise, tell Kagura and Kanna. This time we won't leave until they are all dead" Naraku said with an evil laugh.

**Hope you liked. I'm not going to update until I get some more reviews. So you had better review if you want to keep reading the story….I'm tired so see ya when I see ya!**

**REVIEW DAMMIT!**


	9. Naraku

**Hello people! How did you like the last chapter? I hope to see some more reviews when my story starts to get in the higher chapters.**

**I need help making a website. If anyone knows how to make one please contact me. I want to put some of my drawings online so you can have an Idea of what Iyana looks like and I will also draw some Inuyasha pics to. I might even do some requests. Only if you ask nicely and review though.**

**My good friend sweetgirl19 has a Teen Titans story. I saw it before hand and thought it was pretty good. Read it. Teen Titans isn't nearly as good as Inuyasha but, she's a good writer (Better than me) it's a Raven, Robin story. Thanks…enjoy!**

I don't own Inuyasha.

Twisted Chapter 9: Naraku

Naraku, Kanna, Kagura, and Kohaku were only minutes away from Inuyasha and the others. Naraku was waiting for the precise time to attack them. _I should go for Inuyasha wench first…she will be easy enough to capture. _He thought in his sick twisted mind.

WITH THE OTHERS

Kagome opened her eyes slowly. _I sense jewel shards…there has to be about 40 of them..it must be Naraku._

Just then Iyana woke up. _What the hell is going on why are these little white lights everywhere?_

"Iyana, we need to get everyone up, Naraku, the bad guy, is here." Kagome said.

"Kagome…there's white lights everywhere, do you know what it could be?"

" I think your sensing the jewel shards that Naraku has. It's a miko thing...I see them too." Kagome replied with a smile.

Iyana got out of here sleeping bag and went over to the tree Inuyasha was sleeping in. "Inuyasha, wake up, Naraku is near here" she said.

Inuyasha's eyes opened instantly and he got up and jumped out of the tree. "Where is he?" He asked

"He's over there" she pointed "I can see his jewel shards" she added.

"Wow you really are amazing" Inuyasha replied.

"Thanks, but we've got to go" she replied

Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kilala were all awake now but they were still confused as to what was going on. When Kagome had finally explained they got all of their things together.

"Let's go, we'll surprise him" Inuyasha said starting to walk in his direction.

"Inuyasha that doesn't make any sense if we move he'll sense us coming toward him, We should just stay put until we sense him coming to us" Kagome said

"She has a point Inuyasha" Miroku said.

"Fine we'll stay here, but be alert" he replied in an angry tone.

Iyana looked at the sky. It had to be around 3:00 a.m. she figured. All she could see was the stars. They were never this clear in her time. It was a once in a lifetime chance.

Iyana yawned. She was so sleepy that she just realized that she had only had about 3 ½ hours of sleep. After her talk with Inuyasha it took her a while to fall asleep, nothing like that had _ever _happened to her before. _I'm so sleepy, I wish this Naraku guy would hurry up…by the time he gets here I'll be asleep. I wish I had some caffeine…. _She looked around to see that her newfound friends were in much of the same condition, Inuyasha tried not to look tired but his eyes said that he was.Then she remembered her mom put some Monster (don't own that either, but there good as hell) drinks in her bag before she left. _Go Mom she, thought._

Iyana grabbed her bag that was leaning against a tree and started rummaging in it. Inuyasha noticed and was curious.

"Iyana what are you doing?" Inuyasha asked in a kind of irritated voice.

"Found them! Oh my mom packed some energy drinks, and it looks like we could all use them at the moment." Iyana said with five Monsters and two Gatorades (sp? I don't own that either, damn I don't own anything do I?) for Kilala and Shippo.

Iyana handed then to each of her friends and Kagome showed them how to open them.

"Inuyasha this drink is carbonated so don't go sticking your nose in it" Iyana said with a smile as she opened it for him.

"Feh, whatever." Inuyasha replied

"Hey how come we don't get the same drinks as you?" Shippo said.

"Because you are to young to drink it, and I didn't think Kilala would like it to much" Iyana replied in a soft tone.

Miroku was the first to drink his. As soon as he tried it he made a strange face and swallowed it down. "That stuff is strong" He said.

"Yeah but if you want to be ready to fight it has to be" Iyana said opening her Monster (That sounds funny, sorry back to the story) and gulping it down whole not bothering to take a breath of air.

Inuyasha sniffed his Monster even though Iyana told him not to. He was nearly k.o'd (I'm lazy) from this fizz going into his nose.

"I told you not to" Iyana said to Inuyasha as he sat up and held his nose in pain.

"That doesn't mean he's going to listen" Kagome said laughing.

The others slowly finished their drinks and were waiting for Naraku to come at any time.

_I'm ready for you Naraku…this time your going down._ Inuyasha thought.

Alright I hope you liked it. I haven't updated in a while cause I wanted to see how many reviews I could get but since there not going up I'll continue with the story. I hope you liked it and if you didn't tell me. I want to know. Anyways see ya!


	10. Authors NoteHarry Potter

I just finished reading Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince. It was awesome man. It was the best one yet a hint for all those Inuyasha and Harry Potter Fans like myself: One of Harry's close friends gets killed. I really want to tell you what happens…..


	11. The Battle Begins

**Hello. I'm starting to get more reviews so I'll do a chappie a day now. Anyways I hope you like the story so far. I might even do a sequel if everyone likes it and I'm thinking about starting another story to InuxKag but I don't know yet.**

**I made it to chapter 10 yay! I thought I would've got mad or frustrated by now and would have quit but I didn't……..Enjoy!**

**Shout outs: Lie74, sweetgir19, saiko fluffy, Inuyashagirl4ever382, Ashurii, and christopher i finks. **

**I don't own Inuyasha!**

Twisted Chapter 10: The Battle Begins

Inuyasha and Co. had been waiting for Naraku for almost 2 hours and the sun was just starting to come over the horizon.

NARAKU AND CO.

"Kagura you go north, Kohaku you come with me, Kannna you stay here, I will signal you to come when I need you" Naraku said through his white baboon hide.

Kagura took to the skies. _Damn that Naraku, I hope Inuyasha kills him….. _Kagura had to go all the way around the group so that they wouldn't see her. Naraku was facing south.

INUYASHA AND CO.

Inuyasha heard Kagura's feather and quickly jumped up. "Get Ready" He said shortly. The rest of the group got up and ready for anything that might come from any direction, of course Shippo was on the now transformed Kilala's back.

"Iyana stay close to Kagome and vise versa" Inuyasha said using the new word Kagome taught him two weeks ago.

"Got it" they said together.

Just then Kagura flew overhead. She jumped down from her feather as it transformed back into its smaller version. "Hello Inuyasha" she said in a calm voice.

"Yo, where's Naraku? Or are you still play as his puppet?" Inuyasha said in a mocking tone.

"THAT'S NONE OF YOUR CONCERN!" she said as she ran toward him. "DANCES OF DRAGONS!" she yelled.

A tornado went straight toward Inuyasha. Who jumped and dodged it easily. _What was that about…usually I have to move way more than that… she's up to something._

Inuyasha landed perfectly as usual. "Hey guys be careful I smell Naraku getting closer..he's behind us" Inuyasha said not taking his eyes off of Kagura. "Now to finish you off…windscar!" Inuyasha said. The attack hit Kagura's shoulder a little, she was happy that was all. If she hadn't moved she would have definitely been killed.

"Cheap shot Inuyasha" She said.

"Feh" He replied.

'_I should go now…' _Naraku thought

Naraku jumped up and over the trees with a much smaller Kohaku trailing him. Inuyasha saw him at once. Everyone stopped until Inuyasha moved in front of Kagome and Iyana.

"Protecting your mate Inuyasha?" Naraku said

_His Mate! _Kagome thought. _Naraku's finally lost it. _

"What's it to you" Inuyasha said back growling after.

Kagome looked shocked. She turned to look at Iyana---she was watching Naraku not even paying attention to Kagome_. Inuyasha how could you do this to me…_

_Inuyasha, you retard, you talk before you think y--…Kagome is NOT going to be happy about this. _Iyana thought.

"Looks like your relationship with your wench has gotten your other wench angry" Naraku said looking at Kagome.

Inuyasha turned to look at Kagome. Her eyes said everything. They expressed anger, confusion, disgust, among other things. Iyana also looked at Kagome. She saw it to. _She really does love him…_Iyana thought.

Kagome…I didn't want you to have to find out like this…Naraku I'll have you head… 

Inuyasha ran toward Naraku full speed. Naraku jumped in the air and looked down at Inuyasha feeble attempt to kill him.

"Is that all you've got Inuyasha…I'm surprised" Naraku said.

Inuyasha jumped again and did the windscar again. Naraku dodged it and hit Inuyasha in the face with one of his tentacles.

Meanwhile Kagura was sneaking up on Kagome and Iyana as Miroku and Sango fought Kohaku. They were trying their best not to hurt him but they were failing and he was hurting them badly.

"Dances of Dragons" Kagura said as it directly in Iyana and Kagome's direction.

"KAGOME , IYANA, GET OUT OF THE WAY" Inuyasha said as he fought off Naraku.

Iyana felt the wind pick up and turned around to see one of Kagura's tornado's 5 feet away. She quickly grabbed Kagome who was in a state of shock from the news Naraku so boldly gave away. The two fell to the ground. Iyana got up and tried to help Kagome up but she wouldn't budge. '_Nice timing' _Iyana thought. She grabbed Kagome's arrows and loaded it. Kagura laughed and did another attack. Iyana shot at the tornade which disappeared and went straight through to Kagura.

It hit her dead in the heart.

She collapsed to the ground.

Hope you liked it…sweetgirl19 has been pestering me to update so here it is happy? Now I will now another chapter as soon as I do a Chapter from My Harry Potter story. I hope you keep reading…thanks for the supposrt.


	12. The War

**Hello people! It's like 3 a.m. and I took a nap and I can't fall asleep so I decided to do another chapter. Now I don't know how many other Inuyasha Harry Potter fans there are like me but I also have another story that's called The Aftermath, look under my profile to see the summary.**

**On with the show...or story…. Whatever.**

**I don't own Inuyasha(but it would be cool to)**

Twisted Chapter 11: The War

'_How could a human kill me that easily?'_ Kagura thought. She was on the ground just thinking to herself as her life began to slip away from her slowly.

"Kagura you stupid wench, how could you be killed by her?" Naraku said to her. She didn't even bother to respond.

' _Naraku doesn't control me now…I can finally be free from his grasp'_ she thought

happily.

"You'll die now wench" Naraku said as her ran toward Iyana.

"She's not who you want Naraku, I am" (I watch to much T.V) Inuyasha said sternly.

"Oh on the contrary Inuyasha, you see Kohaku here heard your little conversation with Keade a while back, I know who she is and what she's capable of doing" Naraku said with an evil grin (man I hate him).

"So you want to kill her off now so you don't have to deal with her when she's stronger" Inuyasha said disgusted.

"Exactly, and I thought it would be fun to play with your emotions for the third time" Naraku said laughing.

Inuyasha ran to Naraku and did the deadly windscar attack. Naraku took the blow full on, but it didn't seem to hurt him at all.

MIROKU AND SANGO

"Kohaku you have to remember who you are, Naraku is using you as a puppet" Sango said as she and Miroku held him down.

"You don't know what your talking about, Master Naraku has done no such thing" he replied braking away from them.

" Kohaku your sister is telling you the truth" Miroku said.

" Sister…." Kohaku mumbled out.

Just then Kohaku fell down. All of his memories were coming back to him. When he learned how to use his demon slaying weapon, how he used to play with his sister, how Naraku killed his father and and made him fight his own sister to the death.

IYANA AND KAGOME

"Kagome come on! This is not the time to space out" Iyana said shaking her.

She wouldn't move. She couldn't move. How could Inuyasha do this to her, how could this happen? How can you fall in love with someone you've known for a day? It took Inuyasha weeks (thirteen ep's) before he would actually talk with Kagome and not criticize her. _'how did this happen…..'_

"Kagome if you stay here like this you going to end up being killed..we have to go help Inuyasha" Iyana said. She wasn't telling a lie….Inuyasha was losing horribly to Naraku. He had a long deep cut on his shoulder, his stomach was bleeding, and he had numerous cuts and scrapes from head to toe.

"Just do it for Inuyasha" Iyana added. Kagome thought for a few seconds and them got up. She didn't say a thing and Iyana had a feeling that she wasn't going to. Iyana handed Kagome he bow and arrows back and they ran across the field to help Inuyasha.

Inuyasha hit the ground and slid away from Naraku. Kagome and Iyana ran up to the two.

"Inuyasha are you o.k?" Iyana said and she kneeled next to him.

"Yeah…how's Kagome?" He replied looking at her as she stood in front of him and Iyana.

"Not to good" she replied.

Just then Naraku started to talk. (I hate him SO much man)

"I see little Kagome has finally gotten over the stupid half-demon. Now to finish you off!" Naraku said as thousands of demons came from inside him. (eww).

Kagome loaded an arrow and took out all of them the were near her. Meanwhile Iyana was tending to Inuyasha by ripping a large hanky (I like that word-) and wrapping the parts that needed help the most.

Kagome taken at least half of the demons but she only had one arrow left. Iyana started to help Inuyasha up.

"I think I'll take my leave now Inuyasha, have a nice death." Naraku said as he started to jump through the trees.

"Inuyasha we have to follow him" Iyana said

"Get on!" He replied.

"Kagome can I borrow your bow and arrow?" she said as Kagome tossed it to her.

"Thanks" she said as they both got on Inuyasha's back.

Inuyasha jumped and landed behind all the demons that were trying to kill them.

"Kilala watch Kagome for me" He said as Kagome got off. She mewed and Inuyasha took to the air.

Inuyasha trailed just behind Naraku.

" What the hell is that spider shape on him? I can see it glowing." Iyana said.

"It's a bur---"

"Inuyasha I have to shoot him…it's our only chance" Iyana said.

"Do it" Inuyasha said as he jumped and moved out of the way of Iyana's arrow.

Iyana shot and…….

BAM! Major Cliffie. Please don't kill me. Sorry I had to though. I'm tired now…I'll update when I do another Harry Potter Chapter.


	13. The End

Hello! Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I went to Ohio for a friend's b-day party so I was kinda busy. Sorry for the cliffy.

Notes: Read the Teen Titans stories by purplestar19. Her stories are called Dark in Me, Love and Jealousy, and Bounded. They are all really very good. She put an ad in her story so I'm returning the favor….Enjoy!

I don't own Inuyasha

Twisted Chapter 13: The End

The arrow went flying through the trees disintegrating everything in its path. Naraku was still running trying to get away from the arrow that was coming towards him quickly. _'Come on!'_ Iyana thought to herself.

The arrow was only feet away from Naraku.

Then it hit him.

Right in his back in the middle of his spider shaped burn.

Inuyasha landed on the ground and watched as Naraku fell to the ground in pain. Just then white light consumed him. Inuyasha and Iyana watched as Naraku vanished from the white bubble that was surrounding him.

"I think he's dead" Inuyasha said slowly.

"Yeah I guess so" Iyana said.

"You killed Naraku" Inuyasha mumbled.

Inuyasha turned from looking at Naraku and looked at Iyana. She looked back.

"Are you o.k? Inuyasha?" Iyana asked as her eyes showed deep concern.

Inuyasha didn't respond to her question. He bent over and kissed her. This was one of the happiest moments in his life. It was a happy moment for everyone. Inuyasha got revenge for Kikyo, Koga got revenge for his pack, Miroku got rid of his cursed hand. In that second he realized that everything was going to be o.k.

Iyana was surprised. She was happy that they had killed Naraku. But other things were troubling her mind.

Kagome.

How was she going to take this. She was already having a mad fit inside. Iyana could tell... Her eyes were full of different emotion all at the same time. There was hatred, happiness, sadness, etc.

The two broke apart. Inuyasha hugged Iyana. He held her tight as if he would ever see her again.

"We should get back to the other" Inuyasha said.

"I hope they got Kohaku to come back" He added.

Iyana simply nodded as she climbed on Inuyasha's back.

"Inuyasha?" Iyana said laying her head on his back.

"Yeah?"

"We have to talk to Kagome today you know."

"Yeah I know, It's not something I'm looking forward to, I don't know how she's going deal with it" Inuyasha said looking down.

" I hope she takes it well"

Inuyasha nodded and jumped one last time before they landed in the field where they had been a few minutes ago.

" Inuyasha, Iyana thanks Kami your o.k." Miroku said walking towards them.

"Naraku's dead" Inuyasha said. It got quiet.

"Hum" Miroku said as he sat down on a fallen tree.

Miroku moved his prayer beads from his hand. Shippo ran over to Miroku.

"Miroku what's wrong?" Shippo asked.

"Look Shippo" Miroku said moving his hand in front of Shippo's face and looking off into the distance.

"Augh!" Shippo said as he ran and hit inside the fallen tree.

"Shippo look carefully." Miroku said. "My wind tunnel is gone"

Shippo came out of the tree a looked at Miroku's hand and his wind tunnel was nowhere to be seen.

"Wow I guess Naraku is really dead." Miroku said.

"Where's Sango and Kohaku?" Inuyasha asked.

"Sango him to see Keade….he was really freaking out" Miroku said.

"Where's Kagome?" Iyana asked. _'Somethings wrong' _she thought.

"She went with Sango…she wouldn't talk to me though" Miroku said.

" Let's get going" Inuyasha said.

10 MINUTES LATER

Miroku was walking ahead of Inuyasha and Iyana.

"Inuyasha somethings wrong with Kagome…I can feel it" Iyana whispered.

"Yeah I think so to, but if she's with Sango she should be o.k."

1 HOUR LATER

Inuyasha, Iyana, and Miroku arrived at Keade's hut.

"Hello Sango, how's Kohaku doing?" Miroku asked.

"Better, he's just suffering from bad memories" Sango said looking at him as he lay with his eyes closed on a mat in Keade's hut.

"Where's Kagome?" Inuyasha said.

"She's went back home, she wouldn't talk to me though, she just kept mumbling." Sango replied.

Both Inuyasha and Iyana got up and went out of the hut. Iyana poked her head in.

"We'll be back soon, don't worry" She said quickly before running after Inuyasha.

End of Chapter. Hope you liked it. I'll update whenever I feel like it.


	14. Trying to reason

**Hi! I have been very busy these days with writing my stories. More people seem to like my Harry Potter story than my Inuyasha one. I was going to stop this one for a while and concentrate on Harry Potter until the chapters are even but I changed my mind.**

**Notes: purplestar19 has three stories called Bounded, Dark in Me, and Love and Jealousy. They are all Teen Titan stories and are very good. I'm going to say this in every chapter.**

**Shout outs: Lie74 for being the first one to review, I don't know if they are still reading but it's the thought that counts. I don't know why I finally decided to say that in the 13th chapter but whatever. Oh and to my friend purplestar19 for reviewing the most and also for pushing me too keep doing this story. I would also like to thank inuyashasgirl4ever382, Ashurii, saiko fluffy, and chistopher I finks.**

Now that I'm done with all that crap, here's the story…..enjoy!

I don't own Inuyasha

Twisted Chapter 14: Trying to Reason

Iyana and Inuyasha were running to the well to find Kagome.

"Inuyasha can you smell her anywhere?" Iyana said as she ran along side Inuyasha.

"Yeah she came this way, she either went to her time or is by the well somewhere" Inuyasha replied.

They stopped as they arrived at the scared well. _'It's another well, that's really stupid'_ Iyana thought.

"Come on, she went to her time" Inuyasha said as he jumped down.

Iyana jumped down the well without second thought. A blue light surrounded her as she pasted by 500 years and into the future. She looked to her side to see that Inuyasha was there waiting for her. When she looked up she saw that the sky had been replaced with a roof.

"Let's go" Inuyasha said as he wrapped his arm around her waist and jumped.

They walked out of the well house and over to Kagome's front door. Inuyasha walked in and dragged Iyana in with him.

"Oh hello Inuyasha" A smiling Mrs. Higurashi said coming into the room.

"Hello, have you seen Kagome?" Inuyasha said.

"Yes, I believe she went in her room, something seemed to be bothering her." Mrs. Higurashi said. " Who is your friend?" she added looking at Iyana.

"Oh hi I'm Iyana" she said bowing slightly. _'Gotta get used to these Japanese traditions'_

"Well hello, I presume you're a friend of Kagome's?" she said questioning.

"Yes" Iyana replied._ ' Probably not anymore though'_

"Well I'm Kagome's mother, you can call me Mrs. Higurashi."

"Nice to meet you" Iyana said.

"Come on Iyana" Inuyasha interrupted rudely.

Inuyasha grabbed her hand and dragged her up the stairs to Kagome's room.

" I could hear her crying downstairs" Iyana whispered softly.

Inuyasha nodded and Iyana knocked on the door gently.

KAGOME

Kagome lifted her head from her pillow when she heard the knock on the door. _'I really don't feel like talking to anyone right now' _she thought

"Come in" She said not really knowing who it could be.

Iyana opened the door and Inuyasha followed close behind.

"What do you two want, don't really want to talk to you right now" Kagome said.

"Kagome we just want to talk to you" Iyana said.

"Oh really? I thought you were here to make matters worse." Kagome said looking at Inuyasha evilly.

"Look Kagome hear me out we came to sa---" Inuyasha tried to say.

"Inuyasha please just go" Kagome said.

"Kagom---" Inuyasha said walking toward her.

"Inuyasha sit!" Kagome said

Inuyasha fell to the ground headfirst. After a few seconds he peeled himself from the floor.

"Fine Kagome we'll leave but we'll be back to talk soon" Inuyasha said walking out of her room.

Kagome looked at Iyana as if her stare would kill her. It was very easy to see that she wanted her to leave.

"Kagome, I'm sorry" Iyana said before she turned around and left.

**Hope you liked it. It wasn't as good as I wanted it to be but whatever. I have like 3 different ideas of how the story should go but I don't know which I should do. Maybe I'll have a poll? Anyways thanks for reading.**

**REVIEW!**


	15. Authors note

Hello I might be discontinuing my story since not many people have been reviewing. If you want me to keep going review and tell me. If no one does I'll just quit the story.

Inu5292


	16. Retreat

**Hello! Here to continue my story. My last chappie kinda sucked. My Harry Potter Chappie sucked to. But moving along….I won't be updating as much cause of school about to start(GRRRR) but I'll try my best.**

**Stories to Read: Bounded, Dark In Me, and Love and Jealously by purplestar19 and The Aftermath by me Inu5292. **

**Thanks to everyone that reviewed.**

Twisted Chapter 15: Retreat

Inuyasha and Iyana said their goodbyes to Mrs.Higurashi and left Kagome's house.

'Well that didn't work like I thought it would" Iyana said holding Inuyasha's hand as they walked to the well.

"Yeah maybe if we give her some time, we'll come back in two weeks" Inuyasha said.

The two went into the well house and jumped down together to be surrounded bye pretty blue light. On the other side Inuyasha picked Iyana up and jumped out the well.

"Hey Iyana wanna just stay out here for the night?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yeah I don't really feel like being bothered bye the other right now." Iyana said. "But it's only 10 o'clock, what can we do for the day?" Iyana asked.

"I have a good idea, but I'll only tell you if you can catch me." Inuyasha said running.

"Oh! Not fair!" Iyana said running after him.

Inuyasha ran slow knowing that Iyana wouldn't be able to catch up to him. He looked back to see that she was gaining on him quickly. He started to speed up.

'_That jerk he knows I can't run as fast as him'_ Iyana thought.

All of a sudden Inuyasha stopped. Iyana took her chance and caught up to him.

"I got yo-" Iyana was about to say before she turned her head to see why Inuyasha had stopped.

There, right in front of them, was Kikyo.

INUYASHA POV

'I didn't think we would meet this soon. What do I do?' Inuyasha thought panicking.

"Inuyasha, what's wrong?" Iyana said.

Before he could give an answer Kikyo spoke.

"Hello Inuyasha" She said in a dead voice.

"Ki-Kikyo what are you doing here?" Inuyasha said stuttering.

IYANA POV

'So that's Kikyo, she's the one that pinned Inuyasha to the tree Kagome told me about. I wonder what she wants….' Iyana thought piecing things together.

"I felt that Naraku had been killed, I figured you had to be the one that did it so I came." She said looking into his eyes.

"Yeah he's dead" Inuyasha said.

"So Inuyasha I see you have chosen your mate." Kikyo said looking at Iyana with a death glare.

"Umm yeah" Inuyasha said.

"You do not wish to be with me anymore. Do you Inuyasha?" Kikyo said.

"Not anymore, I avenged you by killing Naraku, I am free from my promise." Inuyasha said sternly.

"Oh you think so?"

"Yes"

"Well you have made a mistake Inuyasha, I'm the only one that can release you from your promise" Kikyo said shooting an arrow at Inuyasha. " I will not let you be with that wench when you belong to me"

Inuyasha grabbed Iyana quickly and moved out of the way.

"Kikyo what are you doing!" Inuyasha said looking angry and confused at the same time.

"Inuyasha you do not understand that I am the only one that can let you go from your promise…and since I'm not going to do that your going to be with me forever (crazy woman)." Kikyo said shooting more arrows at him and Iyana.

"Iyana go get the others. They'll be able to find me."

"But what about you?" she said worrying.

"I'll be fine just go quickly." Inuyasha said.

Iyana started to run toward the village where Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Kilala, and Kohaku were. She could see it from where she was in the forest.

"So Inuyasha now that that slut is gone we can go" Kikyo said.

"I'm not going with you Kikyo, my heart belongs no Iyana now" Inuyasha said clearly.

"Fine Inuyasha, you only make he chances of living smaller."

"What are you talking about?"

"It wasn't you I was aiming for, It was her, If I take out my competition them you'll have to come crawling back to me." Kikyo said disappearing into the sky. " I think I'll take care of her now."

"No! Iyana!"

Inuyasha started to run in her direction. Her scent was still very strong so it wouldn't be hard to tract her. The hard part would be to get there before Kikyo.

IYANA

Iyana was running until she saw a cloud of smoke in front of her.

'_What the hell is that?'_ she thought until she saw Kikyo a few seconds later.

"Why hello, I'm here to kill you" she said laughing.

WOW! That was a good chapter. What will happen to Iyana? Run Iyana! Run! Will Inuyasha get to her in time? Stay tuned for the next chapter of Twisted. (Inu5292 says in Dragonball Z voice). Hee hee. Sorry about that. Anyways review and keep reading.

**What I'm doing right now: Listening to Lose Control by Missy Elliot**


	17. Human or Not?

**Hi decided to stop my other story The Aftermath cause this is getting good. I'm even excited myself and I know what going to happen….or do it….I don't know?. But any who…more people need to review. I am clueless as to how 1,223 people have seen the story and I have 21 reviews. That doesn't make any sense. So anyway pleas review I need to know if you like it or not…and also if you want to report any mistakes (Cause I don't read the chapters over after I finish them.).**

**Note: Read Bounded, Dark In Me, and Love and Jealousy by purplestar19 all Teen Titan Faces. And read The After Math by me a Harry potter fic.**

I don't own Inuyasha(I forget to say that in the last chappie)

Twisted Chapter 17: Human or Not?

Last time

"Why hello, I'm here to kill you" she said laughing.

This time

'_Why are all of Inuyasha's ex-girlfriends the bad guy?'_ Iyana thought to herself. 'I get even get through a day without someone trying to kill me.'

"Any last words?" Kikyo said.

"No, cause I'm not going anywhere." Iyana said.

"Oh, a little frisky are we, I didn't think that was Inuyasha's type" Kikyo said.

"Oh shut up." Iyana said not coming up with a good comeback.

"You'll die now." Kikyo said loading an arrow and shooting Iyana's way.

Iyana jumped out the way but was cut across her leg a bit.

"Stay still so I can get to Inuyasha" Kikyo said shooting another arrow.

Iyana dodged the arrow and ran towards Kikyo. She couldn't get her bow loaded quick enough and Iyana punched her in her face. Kikyo fell to the ground.

"Not fair to fight with someone that is unarmed."Iyana said smirking at Kikyo as she held her jaw in pain.

"Fine we'll play your way." Kikyo said getting up without her weapon.

INUYASHA

Inuyasha was lost he couldn't find Iyana. _'How can you get lost in your own forest? _'Inuyasha thought to himself.

Iyana's scent was still very strong until at one point it just…

Stopped.

Then Inuyasha figured it out. 'Kikyo put a barrier up…not a problem (Amanda Show) I'll just use the Tetsusiagia.' Inuyasha's sword started to glow red. He swiped (Swiper no swiping, Swiper no swiping, Swiper no swiping….awe man) at the barrier but nothing happened. The barrier just kinda stood there.

Inuyasha tried again, and again, and again but to avail. Emotion overcame Inuyasha. He couldn't help Iyana. If he tried to go in he would be purified. 'If It'll save Iyana I'll do it' Inuyasha started to walk toward the barrier.

(Man this is getting good)

KAGOME

Kagome started to pulse. She had been doing homework until then. 'Something's wrong with Inuyasha' She said looking up from her desk.

"Even If I hate him right now I still gotta go" Kagome said out loud.

She grabbed her arrows from beside her bad and ran downstairs.

'Mom be back in a jiff, love ya, bye" she said as she ran out.

**Cliffie…really tired. Can't stay on the computer for much longer….must update tomorrow. You must review….**

**What I'm doing now: watching a new episode of Family Guy.**


	18. Help Is On the Way

**Hello people! Sorry it took me so long to update but I had some things to do. Well I'm not going to be here for a week cause I'm going on a trip so I decided to do as many chapters as I can today. YAY! I just re-read my story and got excited so I had to continue.**

**Notes: Read Bounded, Dark In Me, and Love and Jealousy by purplestar19 and read The Aftermath by me. (Even if it is on hold right now)**

**I don't own Inuyasha**

Twisted Chapter 18: Help Is On the Way

Kagome was running through Inuyasha's forest trying to track him down. She had been running for almost ten minutes and still hadn't found him.

"Augh, where could he be!" She said out loud. "I have an idea…."

"SIT BOY!" Kagome said as loud as she could.

INUYASHA

Inuyasha was still standing in front of the barrier. He was still deep in thought. _'What happened to Kikyo, she didn't used to be like this. Maybe that's what Kagome ahs been trying to tell me all this time, that's not Kikyo it's just a dol-'_

BAM!

"Ahhhh!" Inuyasha said as he plummeted to the ground. _'Kagome?'_ he thought as the subduing spell wore off.

KAGOME

Kagome had heard Inuyasha's yell and saw dust fly. She ran toward the cloud to see Inuyasha pulling himself out of the ground.

"Inuyasha are you o.k?" Kagome said kneeling down to him.

"Yeah, why are you here?" Inuyasha said wiping dirt off his face.

"I thought you were in trouble, I thought you were hurt" Kagome said looking away from him.

'She thought I was hurt?' Inuyasha thought. "Well you would have made it worse if I was hurt!" Inuyasha said yelling at her.

"Inuyasha you are such a jerk, I come here to help you and you yell at me!" Kagome said.

"So what!" Inuyasha said.

"Look let's just go o.k?" Kagome said.

"I can't, Kikyo is in there trying to kill Iyana….I have to go save her" Inuyasha said.

Kagome had sensed the barrier the whole time. "But Inuyasha if you go in there you will be purified." Kagome said grabbing his arm.

"I know but I have to save Iyana" he said pulling his arm away.

He walked over to the barrier. He stopped right in front of it.

'_Inuyasha you can't'_ Kagome thought.

Inuyasha was about to take a step but then…

"Wait!" Kagome yelled. "I'll go."

Inuyasha stopped.

"What?"

" If I go you won't have to be purified." Kagome said looking at Inuyasha's back.

Inuyasha looked back at Kagome.

"You can't handle Kikyo on your own." Inuyasha said turning back around to go in.

"Yes I can, with Iyana's help I can" Kagome said.

"I don't want you to risk your life Kagome, If you get hurt in there I won't be able to forgive myself." Inuyasha said.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome said.

"Yeah?" he replied.

"Sit!" Inuyasha fell to the ground. "I'm sorry Inuyasha but I won't let you do that."

Kagome ran past him and into the barrier.

IYANA AND KIKYO

Kikyo stood up without her bow and arrows.

"So you want to fight, I warn you even if I don't look like it but I can kill you" Kikyo said.

"We'll see about that won't we?" Iyana said

Kikyo lunged at her. She started to kick and punch. Iyana dodged them all easily.

"Is that all you got?" Iyana said.

"You wish" Kikyo said.

**Dun Dun Dun! What will happen? Will Kagome get there in time? I don't know. I'll update when I get a review from this chapter.**

**REVIEW**

**What I'm doing now: Thinking about nothing. **


	19. Confusion

**Hi I got a review so I decided to do another chapter. I think I'll do 1 or 2 more tonight so you guys are in luck. Thanks for the reviews but I would like to see more. If you have any questions about the story you can put them in your reviews and I'll answer them in my next chapter.**

**Notes: Read Bounded, Dark In Me, and Love and Jealously by purplestar19 and read the Aftermath by me.**

I don't own Inuyasha 

Twisted Chapter 19: Confusion

Kagome in the direction where she heard voices. After a few minutes she saw Iyana and Kikyo fighting.

"Kagome what are you doing here?" Iyana said turning around.

"I'm here to help you defeat this jerk." Kagome motioned to Kikyo.

Iyana smiled. "Thanks" she said looking at her firmly.

"No problem" Kagome replied.

"So it seems my reincarnation wants to fight me to, is anybody on my side?" Kikyo said smartly.

"No, you'll wish someone was when we're done with you." Iyana said.

Just them Kagome turned around and struck Iyana in the back of the neck so she would fall to the ground. Iyana was taken off guard and couldn't stop the attack. Kagome started to walk towards Kikyo. Iyana stumbled up in pain.

"Why did you do that Kagome?" Iyana said holding her now sore neck.

Kagome was now standing next to Kikyo. "You see Iyana I'm not really here to help you." Kagome said.

"But I thought…."

"You thought wrong. I'm on Kikyo's side now. You see, after you took the love of my life, Inuyasha, I decided to go bad. After you "killed." Kagome said holding up two fingers on each hand. "Naraku I was so angry I had to go back to my time. But before I could get there Kikyo came and told me her plan to kill you. I happily agreed to do it so we joined forces." Kagome said.

"Kagome this is not the real you and I know it." Iyana said. "You're a loving person that wouldn't do something like this."

"So you thought" Kagome said shooting an arrow at her.

Iyana jumped out of the way. But was hit in the arm.

"Not now Kagome, we will have our chance to kill her." Kikyo said. "No we must go" she added walking away.

"Don't worry we'll kill you later" Kagome said turning around and following Kikyo.

Iyana waited a few minutes until they were out of her sight. She got up slowly since her leg had been cut. She looked at the arrow in her arm. _'It's now or never, I have to get it out.'_ She thought. _'I have to find Inuyasha'_

Iyana grabbed her arrow that was in her arm and counted to three.

" One" she said closing her eyes.

"Two"

"Three!" she yanked the arrow out as hard as she could. She yelled out in pain.

The arrow came out and she threw it on the ground. Her arm started to bleed so she ripped part of her shirt and wrapped it around her rather large wound.

INUYASHA

The barrier had just disappeared. He was sitting on a rock and then her smelled Iyana's scent. The next thing he smelled was her blood. Inuyasha got up and ran in the direction the scent was coming from.

He saw Iyana walking his was limping and holding her arm.

Inuyasha ran to her.

"Iyana are you o.k?" Inuyasha said instantly.

"Yeah, I need my backpack, my arm is bleeding like crazy" she said with a smile.

"I'm going to take you to see Keade…she'll fit it." Inuyasha said picking her up Bridal style.

Iyana gladly accepted and laid her head on his chest.

"Who did this to you Iyana?" Inuyasha said ready to kill the person who did it.

"Kagome"

**What will Inuyasha think of that? I wonder what will happen next. Stay tuned to find out.**

**Review**

**What I'm doing now: typing What I'm doing now.**


	20. Romance

**Hell Moto. Just doing another chapter cause I have to before I leave. This is my third chapter today YAY! I'm going to do one more after this tonight but if the story gets good I'll do it till I feel like I'm going to tip over.**

**Notes: I like Gushers. Read Bounded, Dark In Me, and Love and Jealousy by purplestar19.**

I don't own Inuyasha

Twisted Chapter 20: Romance (I Made it Yay!)

Inuyasha ran to Keade's where he met Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kilala, and of course Keade.

"Inuyasha what happened to Iyana?" Sango said kneeling down to her as Inuyasha gently put her down.

" She said Kagome did this to her." Inuyasha said.

The room was silient.

"Kagome wouldn't do anything like this" Shippo said.

"Yes, I don't think she would." Miroku added.

Keade had just finished unwrapping Iyana's make-shift bandage to see a huge wound on her upper arm. Iyana sat up and began to talk.

"Kagome said she was going to help me in the beginning, then she hit me in the back of the neck. She said that she wanted to kill me for being with Inuyasha, Kikyo was there with her."Iyana winched as Keade put some herbs on her arm. "She said that they had joined forces and were going to kill me sooner or later.

"Kikyo told me the same thing." Inuyasha said. He explained to them how Kikyo tried to kill them in the forest and how she put up a barrier.

"This doesn't add up." Sango said.

"I know, something didn't seem right about Kagome" Iyana said as everyone looked at her.

"What do you mean?" Inuyasha said.

"Her voice sounded different, not a whole lot different but enough for you to notice." Iyana said.

THAT NIGHT

Everyone was asleep in Keade's hut and Inuyasha was sitting outside thinking.

'Why did you do this?' Inuyasha thought.

Just then Iyana walked out of the hut. Inuyasha jumped down.

"Iyana what are you doing?" Inuyasha said.

"Going for a walk wanna come?" Iyana said in a cheery voice.

"You need to go lay down I'm not going to let you go." Inuyasha said.

"But my leg is fine, and look I can move my arm." Iyana said moving her arm as if nothing had even happened to it.

"How in the hell did you do that?" Inuyasha said.

"I don't know, doesn't hurt though." Iyana said smiling. She started to walk in the direction of the forest.

After 10 minutes of walking with Inuyasha Iyana stopped at a lake and sat down.

"How are you doing Inuyasha?" Iyana said.

"What do you mean?" He replied.

"I mean this has got to be hitting you kinda hard, how are you holding up?"

"I'm fine just confused though."

"Tell me about it" Iyana said looking away from Inuyasha and looking up at the stars.

"They're so beautiful, you can't see them in my time this well"

"Yeah" Inuyasha wrapped his arm around her waist careful not to touch her arm.

There was a long silence.

"You had me worried Iyana." Inuyasha said.

"I'm sorry"

"I thought I was going to lose you" Inuyasha said looking down.

Iyana noticed his movement and looked down at him.

"I'm not going anywhere Inuyasha, I'm to stubborn to go anywhere."

"Just like me then."

Iyana kissed him softly on his lips. Inuyasha aaccecpted it and deepened the kiss. The two broke apart only after they ran out of air.

"I love you Inuyasha." Iyana said.

"I love you to."

The two sat there for the rest of the night. They fell asleep in each other's arms.

**The end…..physche….to be continued.**

**Review.**

**What I'm doing now: Writing this story…duh! **

**Ask any questions about the story in your reviews.**


	21. Koga

Hello loyal reviews. I'm back from my vacation and I'm ready to update. I hope you like the story so far. But anyways….this coming Monday (Aug.15) I have to go to this damn MEAP thingy so I won't be able to update as much. I get out at 1 but I'm probably going to be so fricken ticked that I have to go to jail (a.k.a school) early that I won't update till the weekend. But I'll try.

Notes: My favorite shoes are chucks. Read Bounded, Dark In Me, and Love and Jealousy by purplestar19.

I don't own Inuyasha

Twisted Chapter 21: Koga

Inuyasha woke up the next morning when the light from the sun peaked over the lake. He looked over to see Iyana still sleeping soundly under his arm. Inuyasha got up.

'_I hope we didn't worry the others'_ he thought to himself as he stretched his arms over his head.

IYANA'S DREAM

Iyana was sitting on a branch of the sacred tree with Inuyasha. He was talking but she could only see his lips moving. Just then Inuyasha started to disappear. 'What the hell?' Iyana thought.

Just then the world around her began to turn black and white. Iyana feeling very freaked out got up and started to walk around the forest. She looked up to see Kilala fly overhead. She started to run in the direction that the neko was flying so she could catch up to her. She yelled her name but she kept flying as if nothing had happened.

INUYASHA

Iyana had been sweating pretty hard all of a sudden and it had worried Inuyasha. He sat down next to her hoping that whatever dream she was having would stop soon.

IYANA'S DREAM

Iyana stopped running after she was out of breath. She closed her eyes and then opened them to see Naraku.

"Hello Iyana" he said in his creepy voice.

"What do you want?" she said.

"I want you!" he said lunging toward her.

Iyana sat up in a cold sweat. Inuyasha watched her as she freaked out over something about Naraku.

"Iyana it was just a dream, Naraku's dead" Inuyasha said as he held her trying to calm her down.

"But he, and, your right Inuyasha" she said "I'm sorry it just freaked me out a little"

"It's fine" He said hugging her.

Iyana broke the hug after a while and leaned up to kiss Inuyasha. Inuyasha deepened the kiss by pulling her closer to him. Iyana started to lean back still kissing Inuyasha. After a few minutes she was laying on her back with Inuyasha half way on top of her.(I really shouldn't be writing this) Inuyasha kissed he neck softly and slowly but then all of a sudden he stopped.

"Not him, please not him" Inuyasha said getting up.

"Not who?" Iyana said standing up also.

Just them Koga came flying in.

"Hey mutt face, where's Kagome? And who's this?" Koga said looking at Iyana.

"My name is Iyana, and you are?" she said walking in front of Inuyasha.

"Koga, I'm the leader of the wolf demon tribe." He said in a cocky voice. "Your kinda cute you want to come with me and—"

"YOU STAY AWAY FROM HER!" Inuyasha said walking in front of Iyana and taking out Tetsusaiga.

Iyana touched Inuyasha's arm and he calmed down a bit but his sword didn't move from in front of him.

"I'll handle it" she whispered softly in his ear.

Iyana walked over to Koga.

"So want to ditch mutt face and come with me?" Koga said.

"Where are you going to take me if I go?" she said putting a finger on his chest.

Inuyasha was not very happy about this but kept quiet.

"We could go to my den" Koga said.

"Oh really?" she said stepping closer to him.

" Yeah I was thinking we could…"

BAM!

Iyana had slapped Koga hard in the face.

"Learn some respect for women you stupid wolf!" Iyana said. "Try something like that on me again and I'll kill you."

IN KOGA'S MIND

He couldn't believe that she had slapped him. It was just like the first time he had met Kagome. 'If she wasn't I girl I'd kill her.'

BACK TO REALITY

Inuyasha was trying hard not to laugh at Koga but it wasn't working.

That was funny…..I'll update again probably later today….this part will continue but right now I have to go. Bye bye for now.

What I'm doing right now…no….now….wait for it….now: I'm watching South Park. "Timmy!" "I want my cheesy poofs" "Fingerbang..bang…bang"


	22. Spar

Hi! I decided to update cause there's nothing else to do right now. I hope you liked that chapter I thought it was funny. Anyways…

**Notes: Read Bounded, Dark In Me, and Love and Jealously by purplestar19.**

I don't own Inuyasha

Twisted Chapter 22: Spar

"What the hell did you do that for?" Koga said looking at Iyana angrily.

"You need to learn some respect." She said simply.

Inuyasha was till in the background laughing his butt off. After a minute or two he finally got it together and began to talk.

"Koga, how could you get slapped by a girl? Are you that much of a punk now?" Inuyasha said.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Iyana said to Inuyasha. "I could beat you anytime I like."

"No offence, but you wouldn't be able to beat me if you tried, plus your arm is wounded." Inuyasha said.

(Them's sound like fightin' words)

"My arm is just fine"

"Oh is that so? Are you challenging me Inuyasha?" Iyana said

Koga was pretty much out of the whole conversation and was now watching on the sidelines.

"No, it's nothing like that bu-"

"I think they are" Iyana said.

"Look I'm not going to fight you" Inuyasha said firmly.

"o.k Them will you spar with me, as practice." She said.

"I guess, when?"

"Now."

"No—"

Iyana was already running towards him. She swung but Inuyasha dodged it…just barely.

"Don't want to fight right now!" Inuyasha said.

"To bad, plus I need to let off some anger." She said.

KOGA

_That girl is strange, I wonder where he found her, from the looks from her clothes she's from Kagome's time." _Koga said looking at her jeans and trendy t-shirt.

Inuyasha hadn't tried to hit Iyana at all the whole time they were fighting.

"What's wrong Inuyasha? Scared you'll be beaten by a girl?" Iyana said trying to taunt him. She knew that with his pride that it would work.

"Fine! From now on I'm not giving you any mercy."

"Fine, you won't be able to hit me anyway"

Inuyasha ran toward her. He started to swing at her, not really trying to hit her but just trying to make her think he was. Iyana caught one of his punches.

"Your not really trying." She said grabbing his arm and flipping him over.

Inuyasha landed flat face down on the dirt. It was just like being sat except harder.

Koga immediately started to laugh.

"I think that's enough for today" Iyana said. "I don't want to kill you"

Inuyasha got up with his face covered with dirt. (Kodak moment)

"I let you do that, if it were a life or death situation I could have stopped it." He said yelling at Iyana.

"Sure Inuyasha, let's go before the others start to worry." She said walking away.

Inuyasha started to follow.

"Hey wait, you never told me what happened to Kagome!" Koga said.

Iyana turned around to talk.

"She joined up with Kikyo, we don't know why but she has." She said.

"Kagome wouldn't do anything like that" Koga said.

"Yeah but she tried to kill Iyana yesterday." Inuyasha.

**End of chapter tired so I'll update tomorrow or something.**

**What I'm doing now: Watching south park season 4**


	23. Why?

Hi peoples! I decided to do another chapter really quickly cause I probably won't have time to do anymore till Wednesday.

**Notes: Read Bounded, Dark In Me, and Love and Jealously by purplestar19. Also read maid! And HoneyHam by shonuff64, they are both very good stories, I've read all the chapters in each story so far.**

I don't own Inuyasha

Twisted Chapter 23:Why?

Koga looked shocked and kinda hurt at the same time.

"But why would she do something like that?" Koga said.

"We don't know, I can tell there's something strange about it though" Iyana said "We just have to figure out what"

"Keep an eye out for her Koga, but don't kill her" Inuyasha said in a serious tone.

"Don't worry we'll figure it out you guys" He said before running away causing dust to fly everywhere.

Inuyasha started to walk way silently past Iyana. He was looking down so you couldn't see his face.

'_Poor Inuyasha, everyone he ever loved has turned against him…'_Iyana thought frowning.

"Inuyasha?" she said.

"Yeah?" he said after a few seconds.

"Don't worry k? We'll find out what's wrong with Kagome, I promise" She said.

Inuyasha turned to look at her to see that she looked concerned, determinated, and sad at the same time. He walked over to her and hugged her tight. She hugged him back.

"Thanks Iyana" He said softly.

**AU: If you would like to think that Inuyasha and Iyana found out what was wrong with Kagome and live happily ever after press 1.**

**If you would like to think the story ended here with a major cliffie press 2.**

Or if you would like me to continue press 3.

Sorry but I had to put that in there…I couldn't help it….back to the story.

Just then an arrow flew towards Inuyasha. He sensed it and jumped out of the way with Iyana in his arms.

"Who the hell did that?" Iyana said.

Just then Kikyo and Kagome came walking into the opening that Inuyasha and Iyana were now standing in.

"Well hello there Inuyasha" Kagome said.

"Kagome what are you doing? Come to your senses!" Inuyasha said.

"She can't hear you Inuyasha" Kikyo said simply.

"What do you mean she can't hear me?" Inuyasha said.

"I'm controlling her, she's no longer the Kagome you loved" Kikyo said.

"What did you do with Kagome, where is she?" he said

"She's inside this body, she can see and hear everything that's going on but she can't control her body or her voice." She said.

'_What kind of crap is that!'_ Iyana thought.

"Kikyo why are you doing this?" Inuyasha said.

"You'll have to figure that out yourself Inuyasha" she said disappearing with Kagome.

Inuyasha started to run after them even though he knew that he wouldn't catch them. Iyana walked over to him slowly.

"Inuyasha we have to go tell the others, at least we know Kagome isn't doing this, that helps a little right?" She said trying to cheer him up.

"Yeah your right, but why would Kikyo do this?"

"**Why would Kikyo do this? I don't yet either but I'll figure it out. Review and read the stories I listed at the top k?**

**What I'm Doing Now: Singin the South Park Theme song.**

"I'm going down south. I'm gonna have myself a time."

"**Friendly faces everywhere. Humble people without emtation…."**

**And so on.**


	24. I'm back

Hello everyone! Sorry it took me so long to start my story back up but I will start updating later today. It's like 6:50 in the morning and I have to get ready for school. Anyways, my computer was acting really retarded so I had to get it fixed. Then school started and that was a kick in the butt. My reading teachers Indian and has a really bad accent. If you say you can't understand her she'll get mad, oh and my Spanish teacher is a total jerk. I think I've only learned two words. You guys get the point so I'll update later…and read it if your still there…..

Inu5292


	25. Sesshoumeru

**Hi! First off I'd like to correct my South Park Lyrics. I think I was sleepy that day. It's "Humble folks without temptation" sorry about that.**

**Shonuff64 Q: Why so late? (Meaning why do I update so late at night)**

**I like to write my story when my little brother isn't around to annoy me. Also I'm so busy in the day this is about the only time I can update -**

**Fae Black Q: Maybe a bit longer next time?**

**I 'm not going to make the chapters any longer because I have school now and other things I have to do. For instance, I have tutoring on Mondays for the high school placement test, Latin dance and art club on Fridays, basketball practice everyday, and to top it off I have homework.**

Twisted Chapter 24:

Inuyasha and Iyana had made their way back to Keade's hut where Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Kohaku, Kilala, and of course Keade where.

"So Kagome isn't the one doing all of this?" Miroku said.

"Kikyo said that she was controlling Kagome." Iyana said looking at him.

"My sister would indeed have the power to control someone if she desired." Keade said.

"We should head out to help Kagome" Sango said.

"Let's go" Inuyasha said walking out of the hut.

"I think Inuyasha needs some space." Shippo said jumping on Sango's shoulder

"Yes Inuyasha is going through a lot, it's best to let him think a while" Miroku said as Sango nodded.

They all walked out of the hut following Inuyasha. Iyana could see that he was angry and confused as to what to think about all of this. Just then there was an explosion.

"What the hell?" Iyana said seeing dust cloud over Inuyasha's forest.

Inuyasha ran towards the cloud and the rest including the very confused Iyana. When they got there she saw a tall man with a fluffy…thing on his shoulder.

"Who's that?" Iyana said looking at him strangely.

"That's Sesshoumaru… Inuyasha's older full demon brother." Shippo said.

Iyana looked at him closely. _'What's with the makeup?'_ she thought.

"So Inuyasha I see you have a new mortal traveling with you, what happened to the old one, did she finally figure out that your nothing but a half-breed?" Sesshoumaru said with his same boring face.

"You shut up Sesshoumaru, you don't know anything about me or Kagome so just stay out of it!" Inuyasha said.

"Inuyasha, tell me why your scent is all over that mortal." Sesshoumaru said looking at Iyana. "Your lower than I thought Inuyasha, taking a human girl as your mate, must be a taste from father."

"So what! I'm not ashamed of it" Inuyasha said. " And how dare you say something like that about father"

"You didn't even know him" Sesshoumaru said. (Low blow)

"That doesn't matter, he was still my father"

"Inuyasha you are a disgrace to your own blood, I will have to fix that," Sesshoumaru said running straight toward Inuyasha at full speed.

Sesshoumaru hit Inuyasha in the chest and he went flying backwards into a tree. He got up quickly and drew the Tetsusiagia.

"You're going down Sesshoumaru!" Inuyasha said.

Inuyasha ran toward his half-brother.

"WIND SCAR!" (I hate when they say the names of the attacks, I don't care what the name is as long as you get the bad guy)

Sesshoumaru jumped out of the way easily.

Iyana watched as Inuyasha punched Sesshoumaru in the face, making him smile, in a creepy, weird, twisted way. Sesshoumaru drew Tokijin (His sword) as they were falling and cut Inuyasha across his chest. Inuyasha fell in pain but got up after a second or two. Iyana was about to run to help him but them Sesshoumaru began to talk.

"Inuyasha you are not a worthy fighter, I'll come back to kill you when you are" He turned around and disappeared with his butt ugly servant Jaken following behind him.

Iyana went over to Inuyasha.

"Are you o.k?" she said.

"It's nothing but a scratch," Inuyasha said.

"Inuyasha that is not a scratch, you chest is bleeding like mad"Iyana said.

"I'm fine," He said in irritated tone.

"O.k. don't be so touchy" Iyana said getting up from beside him.

"I'm not being touchy o.k." Inuyasha said yelling at her.

Inuyasha jumped away into the trees. Iyana was confused as to what she said. She was only trying to help.

WITH INUYASHA

Inuyasha was sitting down at the base of a tree.

'_Augh! I've got to learn to control my anger. I shouldn't have snapped at Iyana. She'll never forgive me"_ Inuyasha thought as he watched a flock of birds pass overhead. _'I guess I have to apologize now'_

IYANA AND COMPANY

Iyana, Shippo, Kilala, Miroku, and Sango were all walking back to Keade's hut. There was no use for them to go without Inuyasha. With his nose he could find Kikyo and Kagome easily.

"Are you o.k? Iyana?" Sango asked. Was they walked side by side with Miroku and Shippo in front of them having their own conversation.

"Yes, why do you ask?" she said

"Well Inuyasha yelled at you and then stormed off " she replied.

"Oh that, he'll be back" Iyana said (they always come back)

Alrighty then. That was a good chapter eh? I'm back and ready for reviews so what are you waiting for?

What I'm doing now: typing…..duh!


	26. Iyana's Time

**Hi everyone. Sorry it took so long for me to update. This weekend has been crazy. Friday my family came in from Minnesota. Saturday I had a basketball game to play and then my parents went to the Michigan Vs. Minnesota game (Minnesota won for the first time in 19 years against Michigan). Anyways, Sunday (today) I slept till 3 so I just finally had a chance to update.**

**Notes: Read stories by purplestar19 and shonuff64. **

Twisted Chapter 25: Iyana's Time

Inuyasha got up from the base of the tree he was sitting at. '_I hate apologizing…' _He thought as he walked in the direction he smelled Iyana's scent. He walked in the direction of Keade's hut slowly taking in all the different things around him.

P.O.V Iyana

Iyana was sitting outside in a tree close to Keade's hut. The others were inside talking with Keade bringing her up to date with all the things that have been going on lately. Just then she saw Inuyasha out of the corner of her eye.

"Hey Inuyasha" she said in a mellow tone.

"Uh hi" he said slowly. "Umm Iyana, I'm sorry for snapping at you like that"

"Its o.k. I would be just as mad if someone did that to me" She said looking at him. "So what's the deal with you and your brother?"

"Well he's the bastard of the family" He said in a very straight face.

"Seriously Inuyasha" She said smiling at him.

" Well there's not much to say, He hates me because I'm a half-demon and our father gave me the Tetsusaiga and he got the Tenseiga (I hope I spelled that right).

"So he hates you because of who you are and a sword?" she said questioningly.

"Yep" He said.

"Wow, he's special" she said looking up at the clear blue sky. (I hope it's daytime, I can't remember)

"What shall we do today?" Inuyasha said looking at her.

"I think we should go to my time for a while, we need a break" Iyana said.

"Sure"

"I wonder if Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kilala can come through the well, Kagome told me that they couldn't in the other one." Iyana said getting excited.

"We should try it" Inuyasha said.

"I'll go tell them now" she said jumping out of the tree. (The branch was pretty low)

LATER THAT DAY

Everyone was all packed up and ready to go to the 'Iyana's' well.

"I hope we can pass through the well" Shippo said.

"Me to, I really would like to see some of the history books in your time."

"Even if you saw them Miroku, you wouldn't be able to understand them. We're going to America" Iyana said laughing.

"Exactly what part of America are we going to?" Sango said.

"It's called California" she said. "Maybe we can make a trip to Japan while you're here"

(I don't live in Cali so I don't know anything about it so don't question me)

"How long do you guys want to stay?" Inuyasha said.

"You actually asking our opinion? Usually you would only let us stay for a day" Miroku said.

"That's because Iyana's there" Shippo said.

Inuyasha bonked (Who says that anymore?) Shippo on the head and he fell out cold. Iyana laughed at the whole ordeal.

"We had better hurry before nightfall. The time is different there so we should stop around midday to get some sleep. That way we will be on the right schedule" Iyana said smiling proudly because she had figured it all out.

It was still pretty early in the day. After about an hour of walking, they all decided to pick up the pace because it was taking to long.

MIDDAY

The group was tired of running so they stopped for a bit of dinner.

"I think we should camp here for tonight" Inuyasha said.

They all nodded in agreement.

They ate dinner and all fell asleep for an early bedtime.

**Alrighty Sorry it took so long to update. I have games every Saturday so Sunday is my only day to rest. I don't think I'm going to be spending to many of my Sundays writing a story.**

**What I'm doing now: Playing runescape. You really have to play it. Go to and click it under top 10 games. It's an interactive game where u make your own character and u get to kill cows and stuff. I'm tired of typing do that's all I will say.**


	27. I'm Rich Snich

**Hi everyone. It's Sunday meaning it's time to update. I've had a lot to do this weekend so I'm updating a little later in the day. Saturday I had a game (Basketball shonuff64) at 9 am then I had to be at a haunted house by 12 to decorate and then I was there scaring people from 12 to 6. Then I came home and went to sleep.**

Twisted Chapter 26:

The group woke up late at night and traveled the rest of the way to the well.

"So this is the well?" Sango said

"Yep" Inuyasha said.

"You guys ready?" Iyana said.

"Yep" They all said together.

"Miroku you go first" Inuyasha said pointing Iyana's flashlight in his eyes.

"Why do I have to go first?"

"Because I'm not going to make Sango go first." Inuyasha said.

"O.k.….I'll go" He said.

Miroku jumped down the well and was surrounded by red light. Once it died down Inuyasha looked in with Iyana's flashlight to see that he wasn't there.

"It worked!" Iyana said.

"We get to go to the present" Shippo said.

"Well I guess I ought to go then" Sango said. "Come on Shippo."

The three jumped down the well (Including Kilala)

When the light died down Inuyasha and Iyana jumped down the well to join the rest of the group. The two watched as their friends looked at all the things around them in awe, even if they were in a garage.

"Iyana mind telling me what that thing is?" Miroku said pointing at her Escalade.

" It's called a truck. It's the main source of transportation in this time; I'll show it to you later. Follow me"

Iyana walked out the garage door and to the front of her house. There was no one there because it was a private estate. (Bet you didn't know she was rich) Iyana knocked on the door and a few seconds later her mom opened the door.

(Talking in English)

"Iyana you home!" Her mother said giving her a huge hug.

"Hi mom" she said.

The group looked very confused at the moment.

"Were did you go, we haven't seen you in ages, I was so worried"

"Sorry mom. I didn't really explain much in the note"

"Well at least your home…who are these people with you?"

"Well these are people I met while I was gone…there from 500 years in the past"

"I think you need to lie down Iyana."

"I'm serious! They are from 500 years in the past, but they only speak Japanese"

"Well, they're welcome, I guess, just take them into the living room while I get us something to eat. You'll have to tell me more about these people from 500 years ago that only speak Japanese"

Iyana led them into the living room and told them to get comfortable. Her mother came back a few minutes later with snacks.

"So Iyana you say they only speak Japanese?" Her mother said. "I'm a little rusty but we'll give it a try.

(Japanese)

"Hi, my name is Suki Yamamoto, you can call me Suki though, I am Iyana's mother." She said. She looked at Iyana and she nodded to show that she had made sense.

"Hello I am Sango, These are my friends Inuyasha, Miroku, Shippo and Kilala." She all bowed slightly as she said their names.

"My mom's not to good at Japanese, it's been a while since she's used it" Iyana said.

"So Iyana tells me you are from 500 years in the past?"

"Yes, My friends and I are from feudal Japan." Miroku said.

"Mom is it o.k. If they stay here with us for a while?" Iyana said.

"Sure Honey whatever."

"Cool, thanks mom, I'll go show them their rooms, c'mon guys"

They all bowed to show that they were thankful for her hospitality. Iyana led them up the stairs.

"Iyana your house is really big." Shippo said.

" I know, we live on a private estate, it's a good thing to so no one will find out about you guys." She said walking down an overly sized hallway.

"Why the hell is it so hot?" Inuyasha said.

Iyana laughed. "You'll have to get used to it, we can go shopping today and get you some clothes that fit to this weather more…and this time frame" Iyana said looking around. "Ah here we are."

Iyana opened a door to reveal a huge room with a king-size bed. It was fully decorated with a bathroom and a balcony.

"Sango this can be your room" Iyana said.

"Are you serious?" she said.

"Yeah unless you want something bigger."

"This is fine thanks." She said in awe.

" I'll send someone to get you in a bit after I finish showing these three their rooms, in the mean time you can figure out how things work." Iyana said moving along the hallway.

"Iyana will we get rooms like that too?" Shippo said

"Yeah sure." She said stopping at a door a few doors down from Sango's.

"Miroku this is your room" she said as she opened a door. It was just about the same as Sango's room but had a more manly setting.

"There will be no nightly visits to Sango's room, plus there's a lock on her door." Iyana said.

"C'mon Shippo, your rooms next." They walked to the other side of the hallway to and Iyana opened a door to reveal a room with many toys.

"This is you room, you can play with anything you like"

"THANKS SO MUCH IYANA!" Shippo said running inside and playing with the toys.

"Well we'll be back soon Shippo." She said but he didn't even pay attention to.

"Iyana you never told me you lived in such a huge house" Inuyasha said.

"Must have slipped my mind." She said going up a flight of stairs with Inuyasha following close behind.

" So Inuyasha this is your room" Iyana said.

"Whose room is that?" Inuyasha said pointing to a door that was decorated so that it stood out from the others.

"Mine" Iyana said.

" Can I see it?" He said.

"Sure if you want."

They walked to her room and she opened the door.

Inuyasha was shocked to see all the drawings that decorated her room. She had a very bright room that was decorated with spring colors.

"Did you draw all of these pictures Iyana?" Inuyasha said.

"Yep" she said.

After seeing her room a little more Iyana showed Inuyasha his room and went and got changed so that they could leave.

**I hope you like that chapter because I did. Sorry I updated so late but I do have a life. I also have a test tomorrow so I have to go study now. Bye -**

**What I'm doing now: listening to My Humps by the Black Eye Peas. **


	28. Author's note Read People!

Hi everyone. Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I'm having some writer's block. But anyway, everyone knows that Iyana is rich. In the next chapter I'm going to tell everyone's careers and things of that sort but I need your help…. I have no Idea what to make Iyana.

That's where you guys come in. I want you to vote on which career you want her to have. Doesn't that sound fun . Just review me to pick a career.

Here's your choices:

Artist

Model

Movie Star

O.k. that's all I can think of. If you have any other choices review.

Inu5292


	29. The Mall and more

Omg so sorry for making you people wait. I'm gonna make it extra long today. We got a new character..Ami she knows Japanese. "Why?" you say. "How?". Cause I said so bitches. Kidding. Well I'll get straight into it then...

Notes:Read all the stories on my favorite story list, it'll make you smarter.

Chapter 29?I think:

There was a knock on Inuyasha's door so he went to open it. He hadn't done anything since Iyana had showed him to his room but try to figure out all the modern things in his room. So far he had figured out how to use the sink in his bathroom as Iyana called it. Inuyasha opened the door and figuring out how to use the door nob(don't have those in feudal Japan)to meet a woman dressed in a white skirt and a red tank top.

"Who are you?" Inuyasha said.

"My name is Ami, you must be Inuyasha " she said. "I'm a family friend"

Inuyasha looked at the woman who had to be around the same age as Iyana. He thought she looked pretty good but was no comparison to Iyana.

"Iyana sent me here to get you" she said." So cmon, we have a long day of shopping ahead of us"

She lead Inuyasha to the front door where Iyana was waiting with the others. But instead she took the long way.

"So Iyana tells me she met you in feudal Japan" she said starting a conversation.

"She told her about that?" Inuyasha thought. "Yeah, what of it?" he said not knowing what else to say.

"Nothing, It's just kinda cool that she met the love of her life 500 years in the past" she said looking kinda dazed as they reached the front door.

"Cmon Inuyasha, I've been dying to go to the mall since forever" Iyana said getting inpatient.

Inuyasha looked at Iyana to see that she had on a jean skirt, a black tank top, and black heels. He was in awe, he had never seen her dressed up so much.

"You look great Iyana" Inuyasha said.

"Thanks, now lets go" she said.They went outside to Iyana's car, and after a few lessons on car safety, they drove to the mall.

"Guy's this is Ami. She's like the closet friend I've ever had." Iyana said " We could be sisters if we wanted"

Iyana gave them a quick tour of their estate as they drove until they came to a fence with a bunch of people gathered around it.

"Who are those people?" Shippo said.

"Their fans for my brother and I probably" Iyana said.

"Why do you and your brother have fans?" Miroku said.

(we'll just assume Kagome told them all about movies and movie stars cause I don't wanna explain.)

"Well you see everyone in my family is famous for some reason. My parents own a huge managing business, my older brother and I movie stars, and my younger sister owns her own toy company."

"Wow that's cool" Shippo said.

The guards finally got the excited people to move out the way and Iyana drove through. In about ten minutes they we at the mall ready to shop. Once inside, they were in so much of awe. They had never seen so many shops in one place.Iyana was getting weird looks being seen with Inuyasha and others in their feudal era clothes.

"Uhhhh, lets go here" Iyana said pointing to the nearest clothing store. They walked inside to find a bunch of clothes.

"Alright, pick whatever you want and how ever much you want of it." Iyana said.

After they had all gotten what they wanted(a full wardrobe of clothes each)Iyana had them put something on so they wouldn't attract any attention. Shippo had come out with a pair of jean pants and a mini polo. Iyana bought him a tiny backpack to hide his very poofy, noticeable tail. Miroku had come out with a dark purple vintage t-shirt, a pair of blue-jean shorts and some black flip-flops. With a little help of Ami, Sango ended up picking a jean skirt, a pink shirt that said "bite Me", and some pink flip flops. Finally, Inuyasha came up with a red shirt with "feh" printed in white. He also had on khaki shorts with black flip flops.

"You guys look great!" Iyana said directing it mostly to Inuyasha.

"Let go have some fun!" Ami said as she grabbed Iyana's hand and motioned for the others to follow.

3 Hours later

Inuyasha and co were all back in Iyana's car now and were heading back to her house. They had had the time of their lives. The went to the arcade,movies(which Inuyasha found amazing), and did even more shopping.

"I had a great time Iyana" Miroku said. "Your time is the most interesting thing I've ever seen Iyana"

"I'm glad you liked it, this is nothing compared to what I'm going to show you while your here" she said as a few ideas popped into her head.

"Iyana being a movie star, you get to see a lot of cool things" Ami said.

Just then they had made it back to Iyana's overly sized estate with her security following close behind.

"Do they really have to follow you everywhere?" Inuyasha said.

"Yes unfortunately. Until you guys get used to this time I want them to be here just in case something happens"

The gates opened and Iyana drove through. As they walked in the house, they saw Iyana's father. He was a tall man with deep brown hair. He was dressed in a suit and looked like he had a long day.

"Hello Iyana" her father said.

"Hi dad!" she said as she gave him a hug. She hadn't seen him in a while and it felt good to see him again.

"Your mom said you made some new friends...from 500 years ago" he said wondering to himself if his daughter had gone mad.

"Yeah. This is Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kilala." They all bowed slightly as she said their names.

"Thank you sir for letting us stay here" Sango said.

"No problem, and call me Hiroshi" he said walking away.

"So what do you guys wanna do?" Iyana said. It was only 4:00 so they had to find something to do.

They all shrugged.

"How about i show you the grand tour of the house?"Iyana said getting excited as they nodded casually. "Just follow me and I'll explain things as we go"

Iyana walked down a flight of stairs. "This is our basement, this is basically my brothers floor, he usually has major parties down here...you might even find him here." They looked around to find a bunch of electronics around. Iyana explained them as video games and big screen T.V.'s.

(English)

"Hey Iyana" a young man around his 20's.

"Hey Kane, long time now see" she said giving him a hug.

"So who are these people?" he said looking at the weird group behind Iyana. Especially Inuyasha with his silver hair.

"Uh, there friends" Iyana said.

"Huh, so where have you been these weeks?" he said."The press has been here looking for you like a billion times. Your lucky you have a brother like me to cover for you" he said with a smirk.

"Thanks, have you been working on any new movies?" she asked.

"Not lately but I have gotten a lot of offers." he said."So are you going to introduce me to your friends or what?"

"They only speak Japanese" she said.

Sango's Mind

"Iyana never told me her brother was so hot" Sango thought as she looked at his short black hair, light blue eyes, and chiseled body.(ha ha...chiseled)

Reality

(Japanese)

"Guys this is my brother Kane. The other, less popular movie star" Iyana said.

"Wassup people." Kane said in a mellow "I'm cool and I know it" voice.

Kane showed them some video games and how to work T.V.'s before they continued with the tour.They went up another flight of stairs and were back on the floor they had started on. Except this time it was different. There was a long table. It was set with many cool looking plates and other dining ware.

"This is our formal dining table, we never use it unless my parents have some big company over or something like that." Iyana explained.

"Your house is huge Iyana" Inuyasha said.

"Oh this is nothing. What you've seen isn't even 1/16 of our house. Plus we have stuff added every once an a while." she said.

"What things have you added so far?" Miroku asked.

"Uh lets see, we added probably a total of 20 more bedrooms, a mini airport, a water park, and a sports center." Iyana said.

"..."The group had nothing to say.

"How long does it take them to build them?"Inuyasha asked.

"Only about a day, usually it's done by the time I wake up the next day" Iyana said casually as she walked to the next room.

"This is the pool area." she said as they looked in awe.

The pool was the width of a building and had many slides coming from every direction. There were also little islands in the pool and tables around it.

"How about we go for a swim" Ami said coming up from behind them.

"Where did you go Ami?"Iyana said.

"I had to call my manager, she left me like a billion messages" she said looking kinda ticked.

"Ah, swimming sound like a good idea to me, how about you guys?" Iyana asked them.

"Feh"

"Sure"

"That would be nice"

"Cool!"

"Alrighty then, I bought you guys swimming suits while Inuyasha was addicted to that shooting game at the arcade" Iyana said thinking back to how Inuyasha got the high score.

Alright. Thats it for now but I'm starting on the next chapter now. Review now that I've finally updated. I still don't understand why I have so little reviews.

Next will be their adventures at the pool and some other stuff.

What I'm doing now: waiting for Inuyasha to come on...a new episode tonight...yay. 


	30. Swimming

Waddup do. I made another chapter to Together I Hope(check it out) so it's time to do another chapter of twisted. I'm on a roll people, fingers don't stop me now.

Notes: read Together I hope by me and all the other wonderful stories in my story list.

I Made it to chapter 30! yeah!

Chapter 30:

After about 15 minutes they were all changed into their swimsuits. Iyana, Ami, and Sango went to the girls went to the girls changing room and Kane, Inuyasha, Miroku, and Ship went to the boys changing room.

Both groups had come out around the same time.

Miro

Miro thought San go looked great in her bathing suits. Well he though all the girls looked great. San go was the best by far though. She had on a light green bikini that had no straps. It also had pink stitching.

"Wow..." he thought as she put her towel on a chair.

San go

San go didn't really like the idea of wearing the bathing suit and felt a little uncomfortable. She saw Miroku staring at her and like the attention though. She looked at Miroku. she had never seen him without all his layers of clothes. He looked "Beautiful" with his black trunks. What Sango liked the most was how his skin seemed to be tanned as though he had stayed in the sun all day. His toned chest was a plus to.

Iyana

Iyana had gotten Inuyasha none other than a pair of red trunks. These has flames though. She looked at Inuyasha. He was...unexplainable.

"Soooo...hottttttt..."Iyana thought to herself.

Inuyasha

"WHOAAAAAAA..."Inuyasha thought as he looked at Iyana.

She had on a baby blue bikini that had straps crossing over her stomach. It also had 2 metal rings. One to hold the top of her bikini together and one on her hip. To top it all off, She had a belly ring(only cause i want 1).

Inuyasha couldn't believe that the woman in front of him was his mate. His for life. He never thought a half breed like him would end up with a sexy, rich, beautiful, and nice woman like her.

Reality

"Let's have some fun guys!" Ami said taking them all out of their trances.

Iyana went to the deepest part of the pool which was 25 feet and dived in. Inuyasha and the others soon followed in.

"How about we have a game of water tag?" Iyana said.

They all agreed to play and Kane was first to be "it". He counted to 10 to let everyone get a head start and started to swim. He went for Shippo first seeing he was the smallest, with shortest legs and didn't get much of anywhere in 10 seconds.

Kane tagged him. Shippo wasn't very happy about it and mumbled something about "little guy" and "stupid water". Kane decided, to make it fair, to team up with Shippo. The others scattered around quickly. It would be hard to get them in a pool that big.

1/2 hour later

Everyone had gotten tired of playing tag and decided to go on the water slides. Shippo had really liked the slides but had refused to go down without Iyana. They had fun none the less. At around 7, Shippo started to get restless so Iyana took him to play with her sister.

"Hi Ren, hows it going?" Iyana said to her little sister.

"Great, where have you been all this time?" she asked as she looked at the small boy behind her.

"It may sound weird but, i was 500 years in the past" Iyana said with a smile.

"Huh, sure" Ren said thinking nothing of it.

"So hows business going?" Iyana said.

"Great, mom and dad do a great job with managing it, plus business has doubled, we're starting to set up businesses in other countries now." she said proudly to her older sister.

"That's wonderful" Iyana said excited about the news. "Oh, I almost forgot"

"Shippo, this is my sister Ren, Ren this is Shippo" Iyana said moving to the side so that Ren could see little Shippo hiding behind her.

"Hi Shippo!"Ren said with a cheery smile.

"Hi" he said softly.

"Hey Ren why don't you show Shippo all the toys your company has made, I bet he'll like that" Iyana said.

Shippo instantly perked up. He loved all the toys Kagome had brought him.

"Play nicely guys"Iyana said as she made her way back to the pool.When she got there she saw that they were in the shallow end playing a game of chicken. It was Ami and Kane vs. Sango and Miroku. Inuyasha was off to the side watching then and laughing. Iyana slid into the pool next to Inuyasha.

"Why aren't you playing Inuyasha?"Iyana asked moving closer to him.

"I'm beat, and kinda hungry" Inuyasha replied to Iyana.

"You wanna get a pizza?" Iyana asked.

"Does it taste good?"

"Yeah"

"Then yes" Inuyasha said.

"O.k" Iyana said simply as she once again pulled herself out of the pool and went to a monitor on the wall. She pressed a button, waited a moment, and a woman appeared.

"What the hell?" Inuyasha thought.

"Hey Hana" Iyana said.

"Why hello little Iyana, what will it be today?" the lady named Hana said.

"Can we have 5 pizzas, the normal toppings please" she asked nicely.

"Sure thing deary, where should they be taken to?" she asked as she began to move around the kitchen looking for ingredients.

"Uh how about to the movie theater?" Iyana said.

"Sure, it'll be ready by the time you guys get dried and dress"Hana said.

"Thanks a bunch Hana" Iyana said.

"No problem" Hana said just before the monitor went blank.

"Hey guys, time to get out, I got us some pizza." Iyana announced.

They all got out of the pool and got dressed to go tot he movie theater.

That's a good place to end it. I'll do another chapter when i finish a chappie of Together I Hope. Oh by the way u should read that.

What I'm doing now: watching shocking moments in rock history. 


	31. Up In Da Club!

Alright. I'm on my 5th chapter total today. I can't believe it. It should have breaks more often. I love this.

Notes: read my story Together I Hope. Look under my profile.

Chapter 31:

After getting dressed, Iyana led them to the movie theater in their house. It was a huge room with big leather chairs and a huge movie screen in the front.

"Have a seat guys, where every you want" Iyana said.  
Ami grabbed Kane's hand and moved to one side of the theater.

"Lets's let Miroku and Sango sit together" she whispered into is ear. "They need all the help they can get"

They took the hint and Sat together near the back of the movie theater while Iyana and Inuyasha sat near the middle. As soon as they had taken their seats, like they were magic or something, five chef's came in a line with five pizza's.

"Right on time like always"Iyana said as she grabbed the cheese pizza. She pressed a button in between them.

"Cool" Inuyasha said as Iyana placed the pizz on the table.

"Thanks Hana" Iyana said with a smile.

"sure, now what movie do you wanna watch?" Hana asked.

"I think we'll just watch some T.V thanks" Iyana replied as she picked up a remote.

1hour later

They were all fat and full now and were now just enjoying the overlysized T.V. Miroku, Sango, and Inuyasha all loved how Iyana had a movie theater in her house.

"So what do you guys want to do now?" Kane said. They shrugged their shoulders as an answer.

"How about we go to a night club?" Ami said.

"Sure, that would be fun" Iyana said "It's a place where you dance and have acholic drinks."she explained to her feudal friends.

"Like sake?"Inuyasha asked innocently.

"Yeah, execpt there's a lot more choices." Ami explained.

15 minutes later

They had all changed into a more clublike attire. Sango had on a hot pink dress that came just below the middle of her thigh. It had slinder straps and was a V-neck. Ami had on a lavander tank top with a jean mini skirt. Kane had on vintage jeans, a dark blue button down shirt, a hat that said Kane and some big cop glasses(i wear my sunglasses at night...). Miroku was sporting black jeans(I despise black jeans but it had to go with his feudal outfit somehow) with a purple shirt that said "only real men wear purple". Iyana had on a baby blue tube top with a white summer skirt. Finally, Inuyasha had on a black shirt that said in white letters "teen drinking is bad...but i'm not a teen...I'm a young adult"(Thanks Kay...I made the rest up though lol) and some vintage jeans.

"You guys look great" Suki said as they were about to leave the house. "But you have to take a body guard with you"

"Aww mom cmon, we've got Inuyasha. Thats all the protection we need" Iyana said.

"Yeah no ones gonna mess with us when I'm around"Inuyasha said proudly.

"I'm not doubting Inuyasha's strength but i still want you to take a body guard with you." Suki said.

"O.k fine mom, we'll take a body guard" Kane said.

"Watch your toung young man, you may be a movie star but your still my kid so watch it" Suki said.

Everyone kinda laughed ay Kane. He was 19 and still got dissed by his mom.They walked out of the house and to a different garage. A much bigger garage with two floors. Iyana walked over to a booth where there was a guy sitting.

(English)

"Hey Bob, mind coming with us to the night club?" She asked nicely.

"Sure, it's not like I have a choice anyway" he said with a smile.

They got into a limo. It wasn't just any limo though, this author won't tolerate it, it was a hummer limo. The man named Bob got into the front of the limo, started it up, and began to drive out of the garage.

This time as they passed through the gates there were no fans there.They gladly went through without having to wait and arrived at the club in 20 minutes. The time they were in the limo, Kane, Iyana, and Ami were explaining how they had managed to fit all those "things" as Inuyasha called it into the vehicle.

Good place to stop there. Now on a good note. I drew a picture of Iyana. So ficken sweet man. Finally. I've been saying i was going to draw one for like ages and then last night i finally did. It's a picture of her in her bathing suit like i described it. I'll draw another one of her in regular clothes someday...yeah who knows when that'll be.

Enjoy people. Oh and while your there look at my other pictures of people. Join tagged if u want...go all the way...

The pic is on my profilr just click the link. 


	32. Having fun

Hi people. I've decided to grace you with my presence again. Lucky You. Kidding. but anywho, i need practice typing cause I'm starting to get slow so here I am.

Notes:Read Together I hope by yours truly

Chapter 32:

The group walked through the crowd easily with the help of Bob(ha ha Bob) and the bouncers at the from of the entrance. Many young teens were screaming as soon as they saw Kane and Iyana. They both stopped for a moment to give a few fans autographs and take a few pictures. Inuyasha and the others stood there looking as confused as ever but just waited until they were done 10 minutes later.

They walked in to here loud music. Inuyasha's ears got irritated instantly. One drunk walked by on his was to the bar and he saw Inuyasha's ears.

"Hey Buddy how's it going?" He said with slurred words.

"Uh great?" Inuyasha said as though he didn't know himself.

"I can't understand you, talk my language" he said as he tried his best to make a confused face which resulted with a frown and a r

twitchy eye.

At this point Iyana stepped in.

"He got them from Japan" She said as she stepped next to him.

"Hey aren't you that Iyana chick whose a big superstar?" he asked as he pointed at himself when he had meant to point at her.

"Yeah, your pretty drunk buddy, you should go home and rethink your life" she said.

"Your right" he said as he walked to the door.(Fricken' Idiot! Gosh!)

"Well now that that's taken care of...Inuyasha do your ears hurt?" she asked as she watched him hold his ears with a frown.

"Yeah, they just need to adjust to the volume" Inuyasha said." Can we go somewhere quiet for the time being?"

"Sure" she said with a smile. She told the others they were going to a V.I.P room and headed in that direction. All she did was talk to the manager and they were in a room within 3 minutes.

Inuyasha sat down on one of the modern looking chairs. Well at least he though it was a chair. After Iyana was finished talking to the manager, she sat down across from Inuyasha.

"So what was that weird guy talking about in there?'' Inuyasha asked.

"Oh he was just drunk. I told him to go rethink his life" Iyana said simply.

Inuyasha laughed at this."So what are we going to do while we're in here?"

"We could try some drinks" Iyana said.

"No thanks, I don't want to end up like that guy" Inuyasha said.

"Well only drink one" Iyana said as she pressed a button on the wall.

In came a waitress.

"What would you guys like?" she asked.

"We'll have two Mojito's" Iyana said.

(Family Guy: Brian- "Mojito, no I don't think It's a gay drink")

She came back with them in just 5 minutes and set them on the table.

"Inuyasha have you ever had sake?" Iyana said as she picked one of them up off the table and handed it to him.

"Yeah, It was o.k I guess, I didn't really like the taste" he said taking it from her hand.

Iyana picked hers up and began to sip it through the straw. Inuyasha followed suit and drank his. He had a twisted look on his face as if it was sour or something. Iyana laughed at him.

"This tastes like fruit" Inuyasha said as he pointed to it.

"Yeah, that's the good part" she explained.

While they finished their drinks they talked about various things. After about a half hour later Iyana asked Inuyasha if his ears had gotten any better. He said they had finally adjusted so they went out the dance floor. Iyana didn't really expect Inuyasha to dance but he would have fun looking at the other people.

Iyana lead Inuyasha through the crowd until they met up with Kane and the others.

"We were starting to wonder where you guys went" Ami said.

"Inuyasha and I had Mojito's" she said as she started dancing with her friends to the loud techno music.

Inuyasha watched her as she danced and smiled. He never expected her to be able to dance. It just didn't seem like something she would do. But then again this is Iyana and this is my story. Inuyasha turned to look at Miroku and Sango. Boy was that a site. Sango seemed to be getting it well enough but Miroku was another story. He looked very weird and was waayyyy off beat. Inuyasha had to laugh as he looked at his friend.

Suddenly Iyana grabbed Inuyasha's hand and was trying to make him dance.

"C'mon Inuyasha you have to dance" She said.

"I don't know how." he said as he looked down in shame.

"Gosh don't take it so seriously, look I can teach you." she said"Just close your eyes and feel the beat"

Inuyasha did as he said. He didn't really want to dance because his pride was on the line but he would do it for Iyana he decided. He felt the beat and began to rock to it slightly.

"There you go you got it" Iyana said." Now all you have to do is rock a little more and put in a little arm movements, look at the guys around you"

Inuyasha looked and began to emulate what he saw.

(this is hilarious, I'm laughing at my own story over here. Inuyasha dancing, what will I come up with next?)

"You got it!" Iyana said.

_no one will know I'm dancing like a bubbling idiot in my time so whatever._ He thought to himself.

Inuyasha started to dance with the others. Miroku got kinda mad since Inuyasha had gotten it much faster than he had.

They stayed there for a few hours and after that and then left. Once they had gotten home, everyone was tired. They all said their goodnights and made their way to their rooms. Since Inuyasha was carrying Iyana, he took her up to her room. She had gotten tired of her shoes so Inuyasha decided to carry her.

(I wonder what this will lead to...)

Inuyasha took her up to her room and sat he gently on her bed.

"Thanks Inuyasha" Iyana said.

"No problem" he said as he sat next to her.

"So did you have fun at your first ever club?" she said.

"I guess, I danced like a big idiot though" he said laughing as he recalled as Iyana laughed with him.

"That you did, so you sleepy?" she asked as she tossed her shoes out to the middle of the floor.

"No, not really" he replied.

"Me either" she said as she stared off into space." Inuyasha, I just realized that i know nothing about your life"

"What do you want to know?" he asked openmindedly.

"What about your parents?" she said getting kinda excited.

"I knew that one would come around soon. Well my mother was a human and my father was a powerful dog demon lord. I never met my father, but my knew my mother was the best woman in the world to me. She was the only one who accepted me as a hanyou except for you, Kagome, and the others. She died when I was young."

"I'm sorry to hear that Inuyasha" she said.There was nothing she could really say but 'I'm Sorry' to him. She felt so sad. All her life she had everything she ever wanted and Inuyasha didn't even have his parents.

Inuyasha could smell salt water as tears were on the brim of her eyes. He pulled her closer to him in response.

"What's wrong?" he asked

"You had no one with you your whole life, and yet I've had everything I could ever want..."

"Don't take it that way Iyana, I just had to be strong. I made it through just fine" he said. He pulled her on top of his lap and hugged her as if she was a newborn baby.

Iyana felt him move her from the spot on her large bed to his lap. She blushed slightly but allowed him to hold her.Inuyasha felt her heart speed up and he looked down to her to see that she was blushing.

"What's wrong with you?" he said laughing at her face.

" N-Nothing" she replied.

Inuyasha lowered his head to her slowly. '_What the fuc-' _she thought as his lips met with hers. After that it was all over. Inuyasha didn't really think about his actions but just kept going. Iyana at the moment was in another world.

Inuyasha began to lean back onto Iyana's bed still kissing her. Iyana was moving with him, she rolled so that he was on top of her.

"Inuyasha..." she said in between kisses.

On snap. It's starting to get freaky in here. Thats not much of a lemon but I really want to continue it. I don't usually write stuff like that but it would nice to try it. If you wanna see a lemon in this story review me...

What I'm doing now: falling asleep.


End file.
